


Ojala estuvieras muerto

by EmDeMa



Series: Ojala [1]
Category: Defending Jacob (TV 2020)
Genre: Avance rapido, Derek no es idiota, Homophobic Language, M/M, Violencia, acoso, mención de personajes secundarios, pelea
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:41:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27503224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmDeMa/pseuds/EmDeMa
Summary: Jacob Barber siempre a odiado a Ben, siempre a querido ver que le den su merecido.Ben no es muy diferente a el, la sola idea de estar junto a Jacob lo asquea.Como si no fuera el unico problema, sus padres fuerzan indirectamente un acercamiento entre ellos, vaya vida tan jodida.¿Puedes sentir algo por alguien a quien se supone odias?
Relationships: Ben Rifkin/Jacob Barber
Series: Ojala [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2031316
Kudos: 5





	1. Maricón

**Author's Note:**

> Desde que vi la serie por primera vez y a pesar de que no mostraran imágenes de ellos juntos, no pude evitar relacionarlos.  
> Y no encontré muchas historias de este tipo, así que decidí hacer la mía.

Otro día en la vida de Jacob Barber. Se despertó con mas cansancio de lo normal, ¿Pero era lo que sienten las personas deprimidas no? Se lavo los dientes, dejando ese olor a menta que tanto le gustaba en su boca.  
Bajo las escaleras arrastrando los pies, no tenia ganas de ir a la escuela, ¿Hacer novillos? No, su padre lo castigaría y simplemente se sentiría peor de lo que se sentía en ese momento. Cuando se paro en el primer piso se giro a la cocina, igual que las otras mañanas desayunaría Waffles congelados, le gustaban.

\- Buenos días, Jake - Su madre regresaba de su carrera matutina, el le respondió el saludo. Podría fingir estar enfermo en ese momento para no tener que ir a su martirio de todos los días - ¿Quieres que te lleve hoy? - No le apetecía caminar, tenia flojera y la idea de hacerlo era cada vez mas lejana.

\- Si, suena bien - Mientras iban a la escuela, la madre de Jacob lo miro.

\- ¿Subiste la carpeta que te dije? - El no dijo nada, claramente dando a entender que en ningún momento se había molestado en procesar la orden de su madre - Dios mío Jake, ahora tendré que volver a la casa por ella - El le dijo "Lo siento" pero su madre continuo - Llegare tarde a mi reunión, ¿Tienes idea de lo importante que es esta reunión? - 

\- No - Se forzó a responder. 

\- Es una gran oportunidad para esta familia Jake, en serio, si no estas dispuesto a hacer algo tan simple por mi, no te molestes en pedirme cosas después - Estaba enojándose, no había ninguna necesidad de hablarle de esa manera. Ella no sabia lo que pasaba dentro de la mente de Jacob.

\- ¡Dije que lo siento! - Grito dentro del coche, mientras su madre negaba con la cabeza. Se sentía como basura. 

Cuando bajo del auto al estar frente a la escuela y comenzó a caminar, sabia lo que pasaría, una bola de papel le caería en la cabeza mientras caminaba en el pasillo, y esta diría uno de los típicos mensajes que le escribían, tal vez "Suicídate" o "Vete de mi escuela, maricón" y no necesitaba eso el día de hoy, no cuando la noche pasada había considerado seriamente la idea de tomar el cuchillo que estaba en su primer, ¿o era el tercero? como fuera, tomar el cuchillo de su cajón y simplemente clavarlo en si mismo. Aunque no le gustaría hacerle eso a su padre.  
Finalmente llego a su casillero, guardando sus libros dentro de este, tampoco tardo mucho en escucharse lo que espero desde que llego.

\- ¡Barber! - La voz gruesa de Ben hizo su aparición. Algunos se voltearon esperando ver al rey de la escuela hacer una de sus matutinas travesuras. Los que no gustaban de aquello solo cambiaban de dirección.  
Jacob creyó que lo mejor seria ignorarlo, porque le molestaba esa extraña y repentina insistencia en molestarlo mas de lo normal en la semana. 

\- ¡Oye! - Que Jacob no le hiciera caso, hizo enojar considerablemente a Ben. Lo odiaba se podría decir, a pesar de que no sabia porque lo odiaba, siempre quería hacerle la vida imposible, se consideraría su pasatiempo favorito - Mírame cuando te hablo - Ben cerro el casillero del chico, quien tuvo que quitar su mano rápidamente para que no le aplastara los dedos - ¿Que? ¿No soy lo suficientemente guapo para que me mires mientras te hablo? - Jacob jamás se molestaba frente a la gente, pero en privado podía resultar realmente aterradora la personalidad que provenía de el. El chico le dio un golpe con el dorso de su mano en el rostro - ¡Contesta, maricón! - Le grito llamando la atención de los demás. Lo quería, quería golpearlo y ver como en su pálida piel se formaban hematomas alrededor de sus ojos avellana. 

\- ¿No tienes a alguien mas a quien molestar? - Comenzaba a enojarse. Clavaba sus uñas en las palmas de sus manos para no hacer una tontearía.

\- Vamos, solo queremos charlar contigo, dinos, ¿Lo haces con Derek o simplemente te metes los dedos - Quería golpear su cara hasta destrozarle esos labios rosa pálido. 

\- JAJA - Forzó su risa - Solo quieres molestarme, como lo haces todos los días - Quería ver esas manos bajo sus zapatos, quería tanto verlo herido y llorando - De hecho, con esa fijación que tienes en mi, parece que tu eres el marica - Eso borro la sonrisa en el rostro de Ben, sintió un hueco crecerle en la boca del estomago, sus mejillas y orejas comenzaron ponerse rojas, eso lo había molestado. Algunos alumnos levantaron las cejas de sorpresa, rara vez, Jacob respondía a los insultos del otro. Pero Jacob estaba de pésimo humor ese día. 

\- ¿Por qué no nos haces un favor a tus padres y a mi y te suicidas? - Pregunto con un tono realmente cruel y que mostraba repulsión hacia el pobre chico, que sintió una extraña punzada al escucharlo decir eso. 

\- Vete a la mierda Ben - Por primera vez en todo ese tiempo que lo había molestado, Rifkin se sintió un poco mal cuando diviso el brillo de las lagrimas asomándose en sus ojos. Jacob se abrió paso entre los brabucones para perderse de vista. 

\- Wow amigo, lo destrozaste - Se rio uno de sus amigos mientras miraba a los demás que compartían la misma risa. Ben borro la tristeza que había crecido por un momento dentro de el.

\- Si, maldito maricón - Porque para Ben Rifkin solo era eso, Jacob Barber solo era un maldito marica que seguramente lloraba en las noches, solo era un simple fenómeno para el, ¿Verdad?


	2. Menudo cliche

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob esta mas sensible que de costumbre y una oportunidad como esa no se puede dejar pasar, o mas bien, Ben, no la puede dejar pasar.  
> ¿Y que pasa cuando en un solo día le ocurren los peores clichés que le sucederían a una persona?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soy una chica que generalmente siente atracción hacia las historias con tristeza y peleas, así que heme aquí. Por cierto, para no tener complicaciones, los chicos tendrán 15 y no 14.

La primera clase fue literatura. La favorita de Jacob, porque amaba la ficción, tenia tantos libros de esto en su cuarto que incluso la escribía, aunque jamás escribiría algo romántico, para nada, se desahogaba asesinando personas en sus historias, perturbador, pero cada quien sabe como expresarse. Estaba ese sitio web llamado "Córtame" que tanto le gustaba, era su porno favorito, aunque casi nunca había desnudos, solo personas haciéndose daño, tal vez por eso lo que escribía y publicaba ahí a veces era tan violento. Una bola de papel se deslizo sobre su escritorio. Se sentaba junto a una chica que nunca hablaba con el y un amigo de Ben, su nombre era Noel.

"Muérete"

Antes de que pudiera arrugar la hoja de papel, la mano de la maestra golpeo la mesa del chico y le arrebato la hoja de las manos sin decir nada. Cuando la leyó su expresión cambio a una de reproche. Jacob pensó que debió de ser una profesora nueva porque los viejos no le tomaban importancia a esas pequeñas notas diarias.

\- ¿Quién escribió esto? - El salón se quedo en silencio, los alumnos nunca habían visto que al leer las notas se hiciera algo, o se preguntara quien las había escrito, solo le pedían a Jake que se quedara después de clases y eso era todo - Señor...- Cerro el cuaderno de Jacob para leer su apellido - Barber, ¿Puede decirme quien escribió esto? - Se estaba montando un escandalo, creyeron varios, solo era una simple nota. Ben a lo lejos solo se mordió el labio discretamente, ningún profesor se entrometería en su rutina de molestar a Jacob Barber.

\- Créame, si lo supiera se lo diría - Rifkin sonrió y pensó "Claro, es demasiado marica para hacerme frente" 

\- Le sugiero que no me hable en ese tono joven - Se volteo y tiro la bola de papel a la basura. Creyeron que todo había terminado ahí, pero la maestra volteo y les dio una mirada severa a todos - Esperaba mas de un salón de noveno grado, así que creo que regresaremos a viejos temas, mañana todos, y digo TODOS, me traerán un ensayo sobre las consecuencias del acoso escolar, y no quiero quejas - Miradas de enojo se dirigieron a Jacob, y a el le molesto, ¿Por qué a el? El no fue quien tiro la bola de papel, deberían enojarse con Ben, pero no, Ben era el chico perfecto y al que todos querían.  
Mientras salía para dirigirse a otro salón, todos pasaban por su lado, insultándolo y agradeciendo sarcásticamente por la tarea asignada. 

Es la ultima clase del día, ciencias sociales. El estudio del comportamiento humano en la sociedad.

\- Bien, saben, muchas veces, escucho a los alumnos decir "¿De que nos sirven las ciencias sociales? Solo desperdiciamos tiempo valioso, en lugar de aprender otras cosas" esta materia podría salvarles la vida en algún momento. Cuando están en una entrevista de trabajo, una de las primeras cosas que hacen los entrevistadores es analizar el comportamiento de la persona, porque buscan entender el comportamiento individual y colectivo por igual. Señor Rifkin, ¿Sabe lo que es el comportamiento colectivo? - 

\- Una conducta no estructurada - Ben podría ser un idiota y un brabucón, pero también era bueno en las ciencias sociales, bueno, solo lo era leyendo el libro, ya que si el profesor hubiera decidido preguntarle que era una conducta no estructurada, todo habría sido diferente, y en biología. Hay quienes se hacen buenos viendo ese tipo de cosas. Y con ver, se hace una indirecta hacia la pornografía.

\- Me alegra saber que su mente no esta solo en el campo de lacrosse - Continuo el profesor - Tendrán un trabajo, les asignare un compañero y tendrán que analizar su comportamiento lo que resta de la clase y si es posible, del día. Harán un resumen en el que incluyan como afecta su comportamiento a la sociedad eh incluirán que pueden deducir de sus gustos y esas cosas, analizaran lo mas que puedan al otro. Los compañeros no serán discutibles y probablemente serán los mismos en el resto del año - Jacob miro a Derek, esperaba que le tocara con el - De acuerdo, nombrare a las parejas, al que nombre primero tendrá que pasar y tomar esta hoja - Levanto la mano - De ella sacaran las preguntas en las cuales se basaran para su trabajo - 

\- Que sea una chica.... - Susurro Derek cuando sintió la mirada de Jacob encima suya. Últimamente le costaba cada vez mas soportar a su amigo. 

\- Derek Yoo, Samantha Cathela - Derek paso por su hoja mientras sonreía, pide y recibirás. 

\- De acuerdo, el siguiente es interesante, Josh Patterson, Oliver Del Marco - Josh le dio una mirada de lastima a Ben, ambos habían esperado trabajar juntos. Así fueron pasando algunos nombres y Jacob comenzaba a preocuparse de que no le tocara con alguien con quien por lo menos intercambiara dos palabras. Empezó a hacer ese molesto tic que tenia con su pie, comenzaba a temblar. 

\- Jacob Barber - Suspiro al escuchar su nombre, al menos no se quedaría sin compañero - Ben Rifkin - Se retractaba, prefería quedarse sin compañero y ser la burla del salón, a tener que convivir con ese chico. El otro borro su sonrisa porque había esperado poder hacer algunas bromas cuando dijeran al compañero de Jacob, pero no espero ser el. 

\- Menudo cliché - Murmuro Jacob levantándose y recogiendo su hoja. Y estaba en lo cierto, era un tremendo cliché de las novelas románticas que jamás terminaba de leer, el trabajo en equipo con el chico misterioso, o que le gustaba al prota, pero no era su caso, lo odiaba - Solo falta que haya una tormenta o algo parecido - 

\- Bien, quedan veinte minutos, por favor júntense con su compañero y al terminar la clase, ya saben, puntos extra - Ben se movió sentándose al lado del chico. Definitivamente, odiaba a este profesor. 

\- El sueño de tu virgen vida, hacer equipo conmigo - Le dio una de esas sonrisas falsas que tanto odiaba Jake. 

\- Si aja - Se quedo callado, Jacob necesitaba los puntos extra y Ben también, se odiaban, pero, también querían esos puntos para recuperarse, Jacob ya tenia muchos problemas con sus padres como para darse en lujo de reprobar la asignatura - De acuerdo, te odio y me odias, hacemos esto rápido y después tomamos evidencias del día - No iba a invitarlo directamente a su casa, seria darme una oportunidad de hacer otra broma.

\- Es la única vez que te daré la razón - Comenzaron a analizar las preguntas, eran mas de 100 preguntas. Contestaron las primeras diez porque cada cinco minutos a uno le daba por contestar con sarcasmo u un insulto la pregunta del otro.

Ben se quedo mirando a Jacob quien no entendió. 

\- Vámonos ahora idiota - Ese tono lo desesperaba, no lo necesitaba.

\- Evita hablarme así - Quizás si Ben supiera lo agresivo que podía ser Jacob no lo molestaría. 

\- Claro, nenita - Se rio. Definitivamente este era el peor cliché que podría haber pasado en su vida entera. ¿Qué seguía? ¿Una tormenta eléctrica que haría que Ben se quedara a dormir en su casa? Rogaba que no.

Jacob sintió que su cara hervía de ira cuando su madre comenzó a tratar a Ben como si fuera su amigo y odiaba mas a Ben por actuarlo tan bien. Necesitaba apretar los dientes para no gritarle algo en ese momento. 

\- Bueno, suban, les llevare algo de comer después - Cuando cruzaron la puerta, fue todo lo que Ben se había imaginado en el camino. De un color deprimente, muchos libros en el suelo, lleno de cosas de nerds y de alguien con un serio problema para socializar.

\- De acuerdo, ¿Cuál es tu color favorito? - Jacob trataba de ignorar el hecho de que Ben viera todo lo que podía de su habitación, no era tan desagradable, miro la silueta del chico, solo con ver eso recordó porque lo odiaba. Quizás porque era mas atlético que el, o porque parecía tener una grandiosa relacion con sus padres, o solamente, porque era un Bully aparentemente insensible que no se cansaba de atormentarlo todos los días haciendo que considerara cada vez mas la idea de suicidarse. 

\- Verde, azul, no se - Miro una de las estanterías tomando una foto entre sus manos - ¿Cuál es el tuyo? - No le interesaba saberlo, pero la pregunta venia en la hoja, así que también debía de hacerla.

\- Gris, supongo - Ben soltó una risa y sus típicas sonrisas falsas - ¿Que? - 

\- Eso es tan deprimente, al menos podrías decir otro color, rosa, tal vez - Chiste indirecto

\- ¿Sabes que? ¿Porque no te– - Antes de terminar con su insulto, su padre apareció abriendo la puerta.

\- Oh, hola Ben - Sonrió.

\- Hola señor Barber -

"Maldito hipócrita de mierda" Pensó Jacob mientras miraba esa interacción tan amarga que le provocaba asco.

\- Compré comida china, ¿Quieres quedarte a comer Ben? - El no soportaría estar más tiempo en esa casa.

\- Oh no, sería una molestia, además tenemos que terminar este trabajo - Si, más bien, quería terminar su estancia en esa casa lo más pronto posible - Además tengo lacrosse - 

\- Nada de eso, tienen tiempo suficiente, bajen en unos minutos - Andy cerro la puerta, se sintió aliviado de que alguien mas que no fuera Derek o Dylan apareciera en su casa de vez en cuando. 

\- Genial - Mascullo Jacob moviendo su cabello, no quería estar mas tiempo con Ben, lo peor, no llevaban ni la mitad de las preguntas.

\- Oh vamos Jake, sabemos que quieres pasar mas tiempo conmigo - Sonrió Ben con falsedad y sarcasmo en su voz.

\- Oh jodete Ben - Los labios de Jacob se curvaron un momento en una pequeña sonrisa inconsciente. 

Cuando bajaron a comer, sus padres comenzaron a hacerles preguntas.

\- ¿En que trabajan? - Andy notaba una extraña tensión en su hijo, el otro chico y Laurie. Claro, el aun no sabia que su esposa había gritado a Jacob por olvidarse de subir una simple carpeta al auto. Y claro que no sabia que el chico con el que estaba comiendo era el enemigo mortal de su hijo. 

\- Ciencias sociales, quieren que analicemos el comportamiento del otro, puntos extra si pasamos el día juntos -

\- No sabia que no te fuera bien en algunas materias Ben - Laurie se llevo el tenedor en el que había tallarines enrollados a la boca.

\- Nadie es perfecto - Respondió Jacob, sintió satisfacción al ver la mirada vacía de Ben, no iba a responderle, estaba en su territorio - Digo, yo no soy bueno en muchas cosas, así que, es normal - 

\- Como manteniendo cerrando la boca - Nadie escucho lo que Ben susurro, pero Jacob supo que había dicho algo.

\- Esta comenzando a llover - Dijo Andy. Lo peor de todo, no era una lluvia de esas en las que solo caen unas gotas por unos minutos, era una lluvia torrencial - Creo que no habrá practica - Miro con una sonrisa torcida a Ben. Ambos chicos miraron al otro con enojo, como si hubiera sido su culpa aquello.

\- Ben, ¿Tus padres están en casa? - Pregunto Laurie al chico. El balbuceo algunas palabras antes de responder.

\- Salieron hace una semana por trabajo - Respondió apenado. Pero se sintió obligado a hacerlo bajo la mirada severa de Andy, aunque el no sabia que tenia esta mirada en el rostro.

\- ¿Te has estado quedando solo toda la semana? - Pregunto Laurie sin creerlo. Ben no negaría que hacerlo era deprimente, apenas y tenia tiempo para hacer todos sus deberes y alimentarse, sin mencionar la soledad. Pero tampoco lo admitiría frente a Jacob. Solo asintió. Laurie miro a Andy.

\- Bueno, no podemos dejar que te vayas, no con este clima, y menos si tus padres no están en casa, podrías tener un accidente o algo peor - Señalo Andy. Jacob se asusto cuando un pensamiento de lo que sus padres serian capaces de hacer se cruzo por su mente - Llamare a tus padres para que pases la noche aquí, no deberían dejarte solo en estos días y menos con lo que ah estado sucediendo -

Ambos chicos compartieron miradas. 

\- Cuando dije lo de la tormenta eléctrica, no lo decía enserio - Susurro Jacob tocándose el puente de la nariz. Iba a ser una noche realmente larga.


	3. Una noche larga

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Para Jacob fue incomodo tener que hacer una tarea con su bully, ¿Ahora le dicen que tendrá que pasar la noche con el?

\- Bien, estoy segura de que Jacob te dejara dormir en su cama - Laurie miro a su hijo. Tendría que disimular mucho su odio hacia Ben.

\- Si, no hay problema - "¡Claro, déjame dormir con el maldito que me molesta en la escuela!"

\- Le agradezco por dejarme dormir aquí, señora Barber - Aunque en parte lo decía por molestar a Jacob, se sentía aliviado de no pasar otra noche solo en su casa. Sonaría tonto. Le asustaba la oscuridad, sobre todo el armario que no cerraba bien en la noche y se habría de nuevo detrás de el después de cerrarlo, era algo aterrador en una casa grande y sola.

\- No te preocupes, puedes quedarte hasta que tus padres regresen, solo lo hablaríamos con ellos. Bien, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo, sigan con su trabajo chicos - La mujer salió y cerro la puerta detrás de ella. Ben miro a Jacob con enojo, tenia muchas bromas en la cabeza, pero ahora solo detestaría el hecho de compartir mas espacio del necesario con ese chico.

\- ¿Qué perspectiva tienes de la moral humana? - Jake desvió el tema. Ben suspiro aliviado, su ambiente ya no era adecuado.

\- Es hipócrita - Admitió mientras se sentaba en la silla giratoria y daba vueltas.

\- Explica porque - Ben hizo lo que pareció un ruido de desinterés.

\- ¿Tus padres nunca te han dado platicas de sexualidad? - El tenía un punto, pero a la vez parecía una broma - Bien, no respondes. Ellos te dicen que esperes a tener dieciocho para coger con alguien, pero, ¿A qué edad crees que ellos lo hicieron? - Levantó las cejas dejando ver una sonrisa que era burlona - Eso es hipocresía -

\- Buen punto - Jacob tendría que bajar su hostilidad esa noche. Sobre todo, la pequeña fantasía psicópata que se cruzo por su cabeza de asfixiar a Ben con la almohada. 

\- ¿Qué opinas de la ética en general? - Ben miro desinteresado la hoja para después mirar la ventana.

\- Está distorsionada, no es ético matar gente...pero, la eutanasia está permitida, matar debería o estar bien o estar mal -

\- ¿Estás perturbado u algo así? - Le pregunto Ben señalando su cara.

\- ¿Piensas decir algo cada vez que responda una pregunta? - Ben se rio. Quizás su estadía en esa casa no sería tan mala.  
Cuando terminaron de realizar el análisis sobre el otro, les aburrió saber que tendrían que disfrazar un poco la verdad. En lugar de que el trabajo de Jacob dijera:

"Ben es un jodido narcisista con síndrome del emperador. Realmente su cerebro no procesa otra palabra que no sea porno y más porno  
¿Qué palabras lo definen?  
Egoísta, agresivo, cobarde, ¿Dije egoísta?"

Y se podría continuar de esa manera durante mucho tiempo. Mientras que el trabajo de Ben, decía más o menos:

"Jacob parece tener serios problemas para salir del clóset, sugiero una terapia y más tiempo de calidad con personas que realmente lo quieran. Es insoportable y solo puede quejarse todo el tiempo.  
¿Qué palabras lo definen?  
Tonto, depresivo, aburrido, sensible, afeminado"

Una lista de insultos no les daría los puntos extra que buscaban del profesor, mentir, era mejor opción.  
Pero aún quedaba el asunto de su ensayo sobre el acoso escolar.

Jacob se sentía un poco tranquilo de saber que Ben estaba siendo menos molesto ahora. Quizás porque estaba en casa de sus padres o porque simplemente no era tan divertido si no había nadie cerca para verlo. Si tuviera público quizás le habría torcido el brazo, o hubiera comenzado a gritarle y reírse de el.  
La cena fue igual de incómoda para ambos, sobre todo el momento en que se iban a acostar. Ben se alegro de siempre llevar ropa deportiva para lacrosse (Cómoda para dormir) y un cambio extra en caso de que alguien decidiera ocultarle su ropa, que, no sería la primera vez. Con ese extra podría ir a la escuela al día siguiente.

Claro, Jacob se sintió incómodo cambiándose en el mismo lugar que Ben. Recordó la ocasión en la que el y sus amigos lo golpearon en los vestuarios. Extrañamente esa vez a Ben no le había hecho mucha gracia. Tal vez simplemente se sentía mejor molestándolo.

La lluvia no se detenía, incluso comenzaba a escucharse el sonido de los relámpagos.

"Tump, tump, tump"

Jacob se recostó en la cama, mirando el techo. Ben llevaba su ropa deportiva terriblemente cómoda para el. Cuando esté se recostó también, ambos se quedaron en silencio. Sin insultos, sin murmullos, sin nada, el único ruido que había, era el de los rayos afuera de su casa.  
Ben vio como el chico al lado suyo, de un momento a otro dio un pequeño salto en la cama.

\- ¿Le temes a los truenos? - Jacob juraba que podía ver la falsa sonrisa de Ben en la oscuridad.

\- Cállate y duerme - Pero pasaron los segundos, paso otro trueno y Jacob volvió a saltar.

\- Eres patético - Murmuró el chico mientras Jacob controlaba sus ganas de darle una patada para tirarlo de la cama. Ben ya no escucho a Jake decir algo más, aunque lo podía sentir temblando. Había algo en el que Ben intentaba descifrar. Jacob siempre parecía deprimido, por eso siempre era blanco de burlas, pero estando en su casa, no vio ningún factor que pudiera contribuir a aquello, incluso llegó a sentirse mal por el, cuando ese mismo día le dijo "Haznos un favor a tus padres y a mi, y suicidate" se sintió mal cuando vio a Jacob mirarlo con ese extraño brillo en los ojos, algo dentro de Ben le dijo que quizás había dicho algo que por primera vez realmente hirió a Jake.  
Después de pensarlo por unos minutos, Ben se giró, y paso una mano por el brazo de Jake.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - Lo escucho susurrar, pero Ben no respondió ni dijo nada. A lo cual, Jacob pensó que estaba dormido, que simplemente se movió por inercia.  
Ben escucho otro trueno, aún teniendo el brazo sobre Jake, se dio cuenta de que dejó de temblar. Ben no lo sabía, inconscientemente cada vez que sonaba un relámpago y Jacob estaba por comenzar a temblar o saltar, el otro chico daba un pequeño apretón a su brazo calmandole.

Rifkin seguía pensando que era patético, por lo homosexual y asqueroso que se sentía al hacer eso, en su mente, solo trataba de redimirse por decir lo que dijo al inicio del día.

\- Buenas noches, Ben - Jacob pensó que no lo escucharía, aunque se equivocó. Ben esbozo una pequeña sonrisa burlona, finalmente cerrando los ojos eh intentando dormir. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Jacob Barber pensó que Ben no era un completo idiota.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el tema de los rayos me inspire un poco en un fanfiction de Bully, pero solo en la parte donde Ben aprieta el brazo de Jacob para calmarlo. Plis, diganme si les esta gustando


	4. La misma mierda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizás después de aquella noche interesante, las cosas volverán a la normalidad, ¿O no?

Ben se levanto primero por la alarma molesta de Jacob, soltó un "Mierda" antes de sentarse en la cama, se paso la mano por su desordenado cabello. Se limpio las lagañas de manera superficial con el dorso de su mano.

\- Buenos días, Ben - Lo saludo Andy - Jacob, no me obligues a hacerlo - Ben estaba todavía dormido, así que no entendió a lo que se refería Andy. Entonces después de escuchar un quejido de Jacob, Ben vio al señor Barber sacar su celular, y sin previo aviso, poner la canción de "Back In Black"

\- Agh - Jacob se levanto, con los ojos entrecerrados y el cabello sobre sus ojos, el otro chico se burlo de el.

\- Bajen a desayunar y después los llevaremos a la escuela - Después de que Andy salió del cuarto, Jacob le dio una pequeña patada a Ben tirándolo de la cama, Ben soltó un quejido debido a eso y lo miro desde el suelo con molestia.

\- Que agradable día - Con sus descalzos pies estaba dispuesto a caminar al clóset del cuarto, lamentablemente en el camino, tropezó sobre la alfombra porque Ben lo había sostenido de la parte superior del pie, acción y reacción, Jacob cayó al suelo - Cretino - Le dijo y comenzando una guerra, al pararse, dio una patada al estomago de Ben, el se sostuvo el estomago gruñendo.

\- Vas a pagar por eso - Sin previo aviso, Rifkin se levanto del suelo y Jake tuvo que tomarse seis segundos para procesar que Ben lo había levantado del suelo y lo había lanzado cerca de la cama, Jacob se golpeo el costado del torso con la esquina de la cama, lo que causo que gimoteara de dolor. En un ataque por devolverle el favor, tomo el libro de texto y lo lanzo en dirección de Ben dándole en la rodilla izquierda. Después de eso, ambos estaban en el suelo quejándose por el dolor.

\- ¿Esta todo bien allí arriba? - Pregunto Laurie gritando.

\- Si - Respondió Jacob aguantando el dolor punzante. Ambos se miraron antes de vestirse. Ben se puso el cambio limpio que tenía y miro a Jacob, era flacucho, pero no llegando a ser esquelético o algo parecido.

Al bajar a la cocina, Ben se sintió extrañado por la amabilidad de los padres de Jacob, eran más que cariñosos con el.

\- Buenos días chicos - Dijo Laurie que regresaba de su caminata matutina - Bien, desayunen y los llevare a la escuela -

\- Si - Respondió Jacob llevándose un waffle a la boca.

\- Ben - El nombrado miro a la mujer - Hablamos con tus padres, llegarán en dos días, mientras, dijeron que podías dormir aquí - Jacob al escuchar eso comenzó a toser, se había ahogado con el desayuno. 

\- Se lo agradezco mucho, señora Barber - Ambos se dieron esa mirada, la misma mirada de "Cuando nadie este cerca, te golpearé" Pasando unos minutos, ambos subieron al auto. Mientras iban camino a la escuela, Ben pensó que quizás no era nada importante el hecho de que los padres de Jacob lo dejarán dormir en su casa. Pero se equivocó, en cuanto se bajaron del auto y Ben lo acompaño, algunos de sus compañeros lo miraron sin entender. Era claro porque. Jacob Barber, el chico que siempre era molestado, ¿Llegando con Ben Rifkin?  
Ben decidió alejarse de Jacob, aunque las preguntas de sus amigos no sirvieron de nada.

\- Hey Ben, ¿Acabas de llegar con Barber? - Le pregunto Noel mientras lo miraba incrédulo.

\- Es una historia que no vale la pena contar- Le aseguro. Si le preguntaban más, tendría que omitir muchos detalles, que Jacob y el durmieron en la misma cama y que Ben prácticamente lo consoló por los truenos sin que se diera cuenta.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Ahora tienen sexo? - Se burló Noel.

\- A veces quisiera golpearte, ¿Sabías? - Su amigo asintió.

Lo mismo pasó con Jacob, Derek lo bombardeo de preguntas como "¿Te amenazó?" "¿Porque llegaron juntos" y la peor de todas:

\- ¿Están saliendo? - Jacob le dio un golpe a su amigo.

\- ¿Qué estás diciendo? No, que asco, y menos con Ben, es un asco - Hizo un gesto raro con el cuerpo.

\- Vamos Barber, ambos sabemos que soy irresistible - El rey de Roma, Derek y Jacob se voltearon para ver a Ben salir de su rango de visión.

\- Oye eso es nuevo, creo que por primera vez, no insulto tu sexualidad directamente, ni siquiera se molestó en hacerte una broma - Está plática realmente estresaba a Jacob.

\- ¿Puedo tener un día normal? - Le pregunto a su amigo - Vamos a clase - En literatura le fue bien, después de la tarea sobre el acoso del día anterior, todos decidieron que sería mejor no molestar a Jacob en esa hora. La maestra se acerco a Jake al finalizar la clase.

\- ¿Me dirás quien escribió esa nota? - Le pregunto con un tono serio.

\- Con todo respeto maestra, no me interesa saber quién la escribió - Contesto - Es normal después de todo -

Su siguiente clase fue Ciencias sociales, la mayoría de la clase estaba nerviosa, porque sabían que al profesor le encantaban las participaciones, voluntarias o no.

\- Señor Rifkin, ¿A usted y su compañero les gustaría pasar? -Aunque no quisieran, esos puntos extra los necesitaban ambos y sería quedar mal frente al profesor, caerle bien a su maestro significaba una buena nota. Ambos pasaron al frente. Jacob se aclaró la garganta para comenzar. 

\- Benjamín, Ben Rifkin, es una persona insegura - El nombrado decidió apretar el puño para no decir algún insultó - No de forma superficial, sin embargo, basa sus decisiones en los demás. Aún así, tiene habilidades de líder nato. ¿Sus gustos? Le gusta el Jazz y el deporte. Quizás por ello no tiene problemas para relajarse - Mientras terminaba de hablar, algunos murmuraban y se reían, aunque ni Ben, ni Jacob sabía la razón. Después fue el turno de Ben.

\- ¿Cómo distingues al cuervo de la persona? - Comenzó - Jacob Barber es una persona ordinaria, después de todo, ¿A quien no le gustan los colores fríos y deprimentes? Jacob es simplemente un chico normal, no tiene problemas para integrarse a los círculos sociales. Detesta el Rock y el sabor del almíbar, porque son cosas que salen de su rutina, una persona metódica - El profesor les dio una felicitación por su trabajo y aseguro que tendrían esos puntos extra. Cuando se sentó, Ben miro a Jake, que solo prestaba atención a lo que decían los demás.  
Noel comenzó a dar pequeños golpes a su brazo.

\- Oye, Ben - El por fin le respondió - ¿Le hacemos una zancadilla a Barber? -

\- Seguro - Siguiente clase, gimnasia. Mientras salían, Ben decidió devolverle a Jacob lo de la mañana y en lugar de ponerle el pie, le dio una patada que lo hizo resbalar.

\- Cuidado, marica - Mientras los alumnos salían, reían por aquello, Derek ayudo a su amigo con sus cosas mientras le miraba, las cosas estaban volviendo a la normalidad

\- Creo que pudo ser peor - Le dijo Derek a Jake - Oye, ¿Todo bien? Pareces angustiado hoy - Siguiente parada, los vestuarios. No lo ayudaba nada, tenia mala reputación en clase de gimnasia, cortesía de Ben - Oh, es gimnasia - 

\- Como sea, vamos, quiero terminar este día lo mas rápido posible - Y aunque terminara su día sin ningún golpe, todavía tendría que soportar la idea de que Ben se quedaría en su casa dos días mas, un gran inicio de semana, nótese el sarcasmo.

Sin contar los pelotazos en la cara o las extrañas mañas de sus compañeros por siempre querer golpearlo con las cosas de gimnasia, la clase estaba yendo bien, claro, hasta que el balón de baloncesto le pego de lleno en la cabeza y lo hizo marearse. Sintió que veía borroso a su alrededor por un momento. Apretando los ojos para lograr tener el cien porciento de su percepción, trato de tomar a Derek para tener soporte. Y así lo hizo, justo en el momento donde pudo ver bien, también escucho que todos se habían callado de repente, sacudió la cabeza y miro a su izquierda. Derek Yoo lo miraba con sorpresa y los ojos de Jacob parecían estar por salirse de su orbita. Si Derek lo estaba mirando, ¿De quien se estaba sosteniendo? 

Unas de las chicas comenzaron a reírse. Cuando levanto la cabeza, vio los ojos claros de Ben, no eran tan claros como para ser precisamente verdes, pero al acercarte notabas que eran casi color avellana. El chico estaba confundido, porque mas que nada, no entendía la razón por la cual Jacob lo sujetaba de la camiseta y es que algunos solo esperaban el momento donde Rifkin empujara al chico y le diera uno de sus típicas bromas, pero solo dijo:

\- ¿Se te perdió algo perdedor? - Uso un tono de voz elevado, como si quisiera que todos escucharan que estaba prácticamente echándolo a patadas de su espacio personal y rango de visión.

En cuanto Jacob lo soltó y comenzó a caminar hacia Derek, todos volvieron a lo estaban haciendo. Derek evito reírse porque sabia que su amigo se enojaría si se atrevía a reírse. Y es que la cara que puso Jake en ese momento fue la de una persona que había visto a un muerto, o quizás un fantasma, prácticamente se había quedado estático.   
Ben sentía incomodidad, porque sus amigos no dejaban de hacer chistes sobre la cara que puso. Algunas bromas que terminaban implicando a ambos en el hecho de llegar juntos en la mañana a la escuela y Ben lanzándoles la pelota en la cara para hacerles callar.   
Entraron a las duchas, después de todo, es asqueroso para todos que alguien camine por ahí empapado de sudor, sin mencionar el horrible hedor que se produce en la atmosfera. Mientras Dylan y los otros chicos conversaban, Ben les miraba, si, era la misma mierda de siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Qué creen que pasara ahora?


	5. Accion y reaccion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Se explica que si lanzas una piedra al agua, la agua se levantara y te salpicara, depende de que tan grande sea la piedra. Esa es una reacción.

\- Te vemos mañana - Se despidió Alex de Ben, caminando con otros dos chicos, Charlie y Joel. Cuando se alejaron, Ben soltó un pesado suspiro, se tallo los ojos por el cansancio, quería dormir, quería dormir toda la tarde, pero tenia deberes y eso no lo iba a permitir. A su lado, la camioneta de los Barber se detuvo. En ese momento un chip dentro de la cabeza de Ben se activo de repente, parecería imposible olvidarlo, pero Ben pareció recordar que pasaría dos días mas en casa de los Barber.

\- Hola Ben, ¿Subes en lo que esperamos a Jake? - Pregunto Laurie sonriendo. Ben le devolvió la sonrisa, se hecho el cabello hacia atrás como si fuera un chico bueno y comenzó a pensar en algo que lo ayudaría a desestresarse un poco.

\- De hecho señora Barber, me gustaría pasar por ropa a mi casa, iré corriendo - Ben dejo su mochila en el carro y rápidamente comenzó a correr hacia su casa, tendría un poco de tranquilidad antes de llegar con los Barber.

Cuando llego a su casa, se apresuro a buscar la llave en sus pantalones y abrió la puerta. Al cerrarla detrás de si, se recargo contra la puerta y se deslizo hasta el suelo respirando. Se levanto un minuto después. Comenzando a subir las escaleras, llego hasta su habitación y se sentó en la cama, comenzó a buscar algo para dormir, unos pantalones largos, que le quedaban a la altura de la cintura y una sudadera, la que usaba para dormir siempre, lo otro no le importo tanto, porque simplemente, el se veía bien con cualquier cosa. Guardo uno de sus cargadores y algunas otras cosas que no importaban, finalmente miro la foto en su cómoda, el y sus padres, hace una extraña mueca con la boca y cierra la puerta de su cuarto detrás de el.

Comienza a caminar hacia la casa de los Barber. En medio del camino, la familiar camioneta de la familia se paro a un lado suyo, Laurie le dijo que subiera y el lo hizo, mientras iban a la casa, Jacob parecía estar contándole a su madre algo sobre la escuela y sus amigos. Definitivamente, seria una larga semana para Ben.  
Al llegar bajo las cosas del coche, Jake y el subieron a la habitación de arriba, donde sin dudarlo Ben se tumbo en la cama.

\- Oye, quítate, es mi cama - El chico estaba igual de cansado, quizás porque al no ser alguien que generalmente hace deporte le dolían los músculos de la clase de gimnasia. Ben levanto la vista unos segundos.

\- Puedes tumbarte en el suelo como el perro que eres Barber, ahora, déjame dormir - Jacob soporto las ganas de tirarlo de ahí como en la mañana, pero esperaría. 

\- ¡Jake, iré a hacer las compras! - Y espero, uno, dos, tres...diez segundos. 

Tomo la mochila de Ben y abriendo la ventana de un golpe (Para que el chico mirara) que llevaba a su jardín trasero. Ben levanto la cabeza irritado por el sonido y su rostro palideció fracción de segundos después.

\- ¡No te atrevas! - Y ya era tarde. Las cosas y la mochila de Ben cayeron por la ventana. Rifkin se levanto corriendo como si aun tuviera el tiempo para poder tomarlas, pero no lo hizo, tiempo que Jacob aprovecho para salir del cuarto lo mas rápido posible y comenzar a esconderse en algún lugar porque era claro que probablemente no saldría ileso de ahí - ¡Estas muerto Jacob! - Tal vez el escuchar el tono de voz que Ben utilizo, se le hizo aterrador, porque Ben jamás usaba su nombre de pila para dirigirse hacia Jacob.

Jacob ya se había escondido mientras que escuchaba a Ben furioso alrededor de la casa. 

\- ¡No me obligues a encontrarte! - Después escucho los pasos bajando la escalera. Creyó que era seguro salir, pero realmente, Ben había buscado de manera rápida un sonido parecido para hacerlo salir y cuando Jacob salió del cuarto, se lanzo contra el. Lo tomo del hombro y Jacob trato de moverse mucho mas rápido, aunque Jake fuera mas fuerte de lo que parecía, no superaba a Ben en fuerza, terminando ambos en un forcejeo. 

\- ¡Quítame las manos de encima! - Grito Jacob cuando Ben hizo una llave alrededor de su cuello y puso los nudillos sobre su cabeza.

\- ¡Solo hasta que me pidas perdón! - Sin aviso comenzó a frotar sus nudillos fuertemente contra la cabeza de Jacob, quien se negaba a pedir perdón, diciendo que, el había empezado. El orgullo era demasiado fuerte que ello. Jake dio un pisotón al pie de Ben, tan fuerte como para hacer que se moviera y lo soltara. La cosa se puso peligrosa, porque ambos se dieron cuenta de que Jacob estaba por caerse y rodar escaleras abajo. El chico cerro los ojos, porque curiosamente todas las personas hacían eso cuando sabían que estaban a punto de sentir algún tipo de dolor. Espero, a nada de caer, sintió el agarre en su muñeca y abrió los ojos encontrándose con Ben, quien sin esperar lo jalo hacia el. Podría ser un brabucón y bastante rudo, pero no estaba seguro de que tan bien se vería que Laurie llegara y viera a una ambulancia fuera de su casa.

Lo siguiente que sucedió, fue que Ben perdió el equilibrio. Mientras sostenía la muñeca de Barber, Ben cayo sobre la alfombra y el otro chico cayo sobre el. Ambos se quedaron estáticos, por la posición comprometedora en que estaban. Jake prácticamente estaba a horcajadas sobre Rifkin, que todavía lo sostenía de la muñeca. Ben sintió la sangre subir hasta sus mejillas, orejas, toda su cara. Mientras Jacob comenzó a pensar que ya eran muchos clichés de los que creyó que tendría con alguien, y eso solo en una semana. Ben paso saliva porque no sabia que acababa de suceder, solo pensó en que, Jacob estaba sentado en un lugar donde no debería. Y el agarre sobre su muñeca que no perdía, los hacia estar aun mas cerca. De manera sincera, a Jake le empezaba a doler la muñeca.

\- Jacob, ¿Podrías quitarte? - Pregunto con un tono distinto a lo habitual, era mas suave, incluso se podría decir que nervioso. Jacob estaba por hacer lo que pidió, porque tampoco quería estar de esa manera, sobre todo con el. Cuando se alejaron, lo ultimo que hicieron fue compartir una mirada incomoda.

Después de que Ben recogiera sus cosas del patio y regresara a la habitación, vio a Jacob dormido en su cama. No quería discutir después de esa situación tan embarazosa. Se quedo mirándolo, como se movía en la cama, acurrucándose sobre la colcha, haciendo ruidos extraños con su boca, no eran desagradables. Por alguna razón Ben no podía dejar de mirarlo y se avergonzaba porque en el fondo no quería que el dejara de hacer esos ruidos, le causaban una extraña euforia.

\- Mierda - Fue lo que susurro en ese momento. Miro hacia abajo, sus piernas, y tenia un problema, si, ese tipo de problema. Sintió ganas de que la tierra lo tragaba, como se lo explicaba así mismo, ¿Qué tenia una erección por culpa de Jacob Barber? Se sintió mal consigo mismo, porque admitía que ver a Jacob así, ponía un efecto sobre el, con la ropa de diario apretándole el cuerpo cada vez que se movía para dormir, o esos extraños sonidos que hacia. Realmente ponían a Ben.

Sin hacer ruido se levanto de la silla y se acerco a su maleta. Se dirigió a tomar una ducha, en la escuela no hay tiempo suficiente para ducharse bien. Abrió la regadera y espero a que el agua estuviera caliente. Simplemente entro después. Movía la cabeza de lado a lado para poder sentir el agua resbalando con facilidad. Le dolía el cuerpo, realmente necesitaba dormir. Bajo su mirada y si, seguía empalmado, paso saliva, quizás si liberaba esa presión se comenzaría a sentir mejor. Bajo su mano, poco a poco comenzó a tocarse, moviéndola de arriba hacia abajo, con un agarre suave sobre su miembro. Mordió su labio para no gemir, no sabia si Jacob despertaría y lo escucharía. Aunque se mordiera los labios, no podía evitar soltar algunos suspiros, la excitación era demasiada, incluso llego a la conclusión de que ninguna pornografía lo había hecho sentir de esa manera. Y en los últimos segundos, recordó esa imagen tan abrumadora de su compañero de clase. Finalmente soltó un gruñido cuando termino.

Se encargo de limpiar los azulejos de la ducha y comenzó a vestirse después de secarse el cabello. Al volver a la habitación, ya no encontró a Jacob, a lo cual suspiro. Suspiro que no duro mucho, el chico entro a la habitación y lo miro. 

\- Hora de cenar - Fue lo único que le dijo antes de salir de nuevo. Estaba algo tranquilo, sabia que bajo ninguna circunstancia, Ben diría algo de lo que había pasado, porque si lo hacia, de alguna manera su constante broma hacia Jacob sobre ser gay, se le regresaría de golpe. 

Andy cenaba con ellos, mientras tanto, Ben evitaba a toda costa la mirada con Jake. Simplemente quería una cena de manera tranquila y olvidarse de lo que había sucedido. Aunque el se pusiera un alto, su cerebro no dejaba de darle vueltas a lo que había sucedido. Mientras que por dentro solo pensaba "¡Deja de pensar en eso, joder!"  
Decidió estirar su brazo para tomar el vaso de agua y solo disfrutar de una buena comida.

\- ¿Y que tal su trabajo chicos? - Ben miro a Jacob para que el respondiera.

\- El profesor nos felicito. Pero nada a parte de eso - Jacob se estiro para tomar ensalada. Andy miro la muñeca de su hijo y se dio cuenta de la pequeña pero notable marca roja que se asomaba en su piel.

\- ¿Qué te paso ahí Jake? - Señalo su padre, llevándose el tenedor a la boca. 

\- ¿Uh? - Miro su muñeca y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió - Me queme con la cuerda en gimnasia, supongo - Respondió sin dejar de prestar atención a lo que hacia, y dándole una patada a Ben para que su pierna dejara de temblar, porque lo estaba volviendo loco.

\- Deberías de tener mas cuidado - Le dijo su padre, primera crisis evitada - Ben, estas muy callado hoy - Le dijo con una sonrisa cálida, recordando que el día anterior el chico había sido muy conversador. En parte porque había creído que solo tendría que dar una buena impresión en ese momento.

\- Pues, no hay nada nuevo señor Barber - El hombre le pidió que lo llamara Andy - Andy, supongo que así es la escuela. Por otro lado, ¿Por qué no cuenta algo de su trabajo? - Atención desviada.

La cena continuo con las historias de Andy sobre lo que había hecho en el día, desde violencia hasta secuestro de animales. Era un trabajo interesante. Sobre todo por esas historias donde podías sentirte aliviado de que las cosas salieran bien, o podías sentir rabia por los malos resultados. 

\- Bien, ¿Les gustaría ver una película? - Ambos muchachos asintieron. La votación por la película estuvo bastante rendida, Ben quería ver algo de acción, porque no estaba de humor para algo distinto, Jake prefería la comedia. Al final, Andy puso una de terror para no tener que sufrir por los gustos de dos adolescentes hormonales.

Nada mejor que eso, no era aterrador, incluso de reían en algunas partes. La mirada de Jake se dirigió a Ben, que se llevaba de dos en dos las palomitas a su boca. Su cabello todavía no estaba seco y parte del agua se filtraba por su camisa, dejándola notablemente humedecida de la parte de la nuca o los hombros. No tenia el cabello largo, pero este parecía absorber demasiada agua. Miro la película de nuevo para no tener que ser descubierto. 

Solo quedaba irse a dormir. Ben ya quería estar acostado en la cama. Primero se coloco la pijama, el pantalón para dormir llegaba justo a la cintura, ni mas arriba, ni mas abajo, y la playera se elevaba cuando flexionaba o levantaba demasiado los brazos, dejando ver un poco mas arriba del borde del pantalón. Estaba confirmado de que una persona resulta mas atractiva con solo mostrar pequeños pedazos de piel.

\- Hey - Se giro a ver a Jacob que lo había llamado, el chico estaba sentado en la cama. Le recordó a Ben lo pequeño que se veía en comparación suya. Levanto sus cejas esperando que siguiera hablando - Gracias, por lo de las escaleras - Justo después de durar una o dos horas sin pensar en ello. Maldijo a Barber por recordarle aquello.

\- No hay de que - Revolvió su cabello - Pero hombre, solo quería dormir unos minutos - Mostro una pequeña risa. Haciendo referencia a cuando Jacob tiro sus cosas por la ventana - Ahora, a un lado, necesito dormir -


	6. Dudas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Es el ultimo día que Ben estará tanto tiempo en casa de los Barber. Después, todo a la normalidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No se muy bien en que año hacer que esto transcurra. Así que por favor usen la imaginación y no presten atención a ciertos pequeños detalles.

Era sábado, Ben se despertó antes que Jacob, era el ultimo día que se quedaría a dormir ahí.  
Bostezo, se encamino a la silla. Tomo su celular y se coloco los audífonos para escuchar música. Puso una canción de Jazz. Amaba el Jazz, le relajaba y esos tonos suaves que pasaban a graves del saxofón le encantaban, cabeceaba un poco. Disfrutando cada una de las notas musicales que pasaban por sus oídos. Le gustaba porque solo había sonido musical, casi nunca se escucharía en una canción de Jazz a alguien cantando.

\- ¿Qué escuchas? - Jake ya estaba despierto - Haces mucho ruido al despertar - Esos últimos dos días ambos se habían comenzado a llevar un poco mejor. El día anterior Ben ni siquiera se molesto en insultarle, aunque sus amigos lo hacían, Ben simplemente desviaba los insultos hacia Derek o Dylan.

\- Jazz - Dijo quitándose un audífono - ¿Quieres escuchar? - Trataba de no ablandarse tanto, aunque el tono de voz que utilizaba cuando estaban a solas era mucho mas tranquilo y menos rudo. Como si se sintiera relajado. Jake se levanto torpemente hasta el chico. El otro chico se burlo de su andar tan torpe. A Jacob no le gustaba el Jazz, pero no podría decir que le desagradaba, solo miraba como Ben amaba tanto aquello.

\- ¿Si te gusta tanto porque no lo tocas? - Le pregunto mientras escuchaba la canción. Se dio cuenta que era la misma que sobresalía de los audífonos del chico cada vez que estaba en la biblioteca o algún otro lado. Ben bufo con aire no tan divertido.

\- No, mi padre no esta de acuerdo con esas cosas de música, apenas tolera que no siga la religión - La familia de Ben era judía. Jake recordó las actualizaciones de Facebook donde sus amigos constantemente lo etiquetaban en publicaciones de un grupo titulado "Paganos 4Ever" pero no sabia realmente en que creía Ben.

Solo siguieron escuchando la música. La canción termino después de dos minutos y ambos se quedaron escuchando la siguiente canción. Jacob sintió un pequeño y extraño peso sobre su hombro. Giro unos cuantos centímetros y se encontró con Ben. Con esa posición que los profesores te dicen que no uses al sentarte. Con la cabeza sobre el hombro de Jake, quien bufo con molestia. Ben parecía estar realmente bien espabilado, era lo contrario porque se volvió a quedar dormido. Así pasaron diez minutos hasta que el desayuno estuvo listo.

Se quedaron charlando un rato. Jake sentía por primera vez que al hablar con Ben no hablaba con un matón, si no con un conocido amigable, y eso lo hacia sentir tremendamente bien (Por alguna razón que desconocía)

\- Oh vamos, nada saldrá de esta habitación - Le dijo Ben mientras jugaba con sus manos - Solo dime, ¿Quién te gusta? - Su mirada era maliciosa, parecía que trataba de leerle la mente - ¿Por qué no quieres decirlo? - 

\- ¿Por qué haces rumores de todo lo que escuchas? - Golpe bajo.

\- De acuerdo, soy un idiota, lo se - Se rio algo forzado.

\- Ya se, si me dices algo sobre ti, te diré algo sobre mi - A ojos de un juez, eso parecería una negociación justa. Pero no había ningún juez cerca. Ben hizo una seña con la boca - Pero NADA sale de esta habitación - 

\- De acuerdo, ya entendí. Me hice una paja en una casa ajena una vez - La cara de Jacob fue un show total. La sangre le subió por toda la cara, mientras que el otro se comenzó a reír. Y Jacob afortunadamente no sabia que su casa había sido aquella de la historia - De acuerdo, ya dije algo mío, te toca - Sonrió con autosuficiencia. Ya había confesado un pecado, ahora escucharía uno de Barber.

\- Bueno - Se quedo callado unos segundos, cuando su padre interrumpió.

\- Ben, es hora de llevarte - El chico se sintió decepcionado, sentía que eso iba a ser interesante.

Tomo sus cosas, revolviendo su cabello, vio a Jacob anotar algo en papel y después dárselo. Lo guardo en su bolsillo y comenzó a bajar las escaleras, no sin antes decirle un vacilante "Adiós" cuando estaba en el auto, camino a su casa, decidió mirar lo que decía el papel.

"Córtame"

Le dio la vuelta al papel, esperando ver algún mensaje oculto, su esfuerzo fue en vano, porque solo era esa palabra. Frunció el ceño, ¿Jacob lo había engañado?, si fue así, no lo culpaba, era un idiota después de todo, así que bajo ninguna circunstancia le diría algo realmente secreto. Después de todo, Ben puso todos esos rumores en la escuela. Ese de que se había ofrecido a chupársela a uno de ultimo año, también estaba ese en que invento que Jake se había empalmado después de gimnasia, otro, donde dijo que un profesor volvió en el descanso al salón y lo encontró haciéndose una paja. Ben no negaba que era un idiota, ni que probablemente todos lo odiaban por serlo, pero bueno, prefería serlo a ser el blanco de burlas.

Cuando llego a su casa, saludo a sus padres, no había razón para emocionarse, era lo mismo de todas las semanas o meses. Subió a su cuarto y se tumbo en la cama. 

Cuando llego la noche y estaba por dormir, se paso la noche en vela. Mirando al techo y revolviéndose en la cama sin parar, suspirando algunas veces. Su mente solo volvía a un lugar. Jacob Barber. Recapitulo su primer año escolar, ¿Por qué molestaba a Barber? Se respondía que era un blanco fácil, debía ser aquello. Y después de rodar otros diez minutos, termino en la misma posición. Mirando el techo, con los ojos irritados y los labios hinchados por morderlos todo el rato. 

¿Y si no lo molestaba por eso?

Siempre forzaba sus bromas hacia las chicas, hacia como se veían y esas cosas. Y sentía ese extraño apego hacia Noel. Un apego que desapareció y fue remplazado por el pasatiempo de molestar a Jacob, y pensó, ¿Si en realidad le gustaba Barber? La reacción que tuvo al sentirlo temblar por los truenos o como su corazón comenzó a acelerarse una vez que cayó encima suya, la vergüenza que sintió al calentarse por verlo dormir. Y no quería, no quería sentirse así, no podría aceptar que le gustara Jacob. Y aunque le gustara, no era una historia de internet en la cual después de maltratar a una persona por meses se fuera a olvidar todo, no lo haría y Jacob no era realmente gay, solamente era otro de esos malditos rumores que usaba para arruinar su vida.

Si realmente sentía algo, no iba a decirlo. Sintió que debía de cortar esa emoción, tratar de apagarla, Jacob, se convirtió en el centro de toda su atención. Aunque nada era seguro, Ben en ese momento supo algo, no quería ser parte de ese sentimiento. La razón, sabia que si Jacob se involucraba en ese sentimiento, no seria bueno para el, no lo seria para ninguno quizás. Pero solo era una especulación.


	7. ¿Qué mas te da?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Las dudas de Ben se aclararon, sabe algo. No puede gustar a alguien a quien a hecho daño. No tiene justificación para ninguna de sus acciones en base a sus sentimientos.

De vuelta a clase. Jacob conversaba acaloradamente con Dylan y Derek, había salido un nuevo juego y Jake como era de esperarse, ya lo había comenzado a jugar. Se había quedado despierto hasta las dos de la mañana, así que sus ojeras describían que lo había pasado bien. Sus amigos estaban bastante emocionados, porque habían quedado para pasar a jugar ese juego.

Su atención cambio de dirección cuando escucharon que un grupo de voces familiares (Hacia un mes desde aquel incidente en casa de los Barber, mes en el cual Ben se había mantenido al margen de cualquier contacto con Jacob) se comenzaban a acercar hacia ellos. Alex, Joel, Noel y como era de esperarse, Ben Rifkin. Se detuvieron frente a ellos y comenzaron a hacer sus bromas molestas hacia ellos. Que a Jacob se le hacia interesante que jamás se agotaban aparentemente, se llego a preguntar si las buscaban en internet o algo parecido. Miro a Rifkin, quien se dio cuenta y solamente trato de ver que no le interesaba que el chico lo observara.

\- ¡Ben! - Lo llamo Alex - ¿No piensas preguntarle? - Se rio mientras señalaba a Jacob. Ben comenzó a reírse con falsedad.

\- Claro - Se acerco mas a los chicos, recordando que en parte nadie hacia nada por la altura de Ben - Barber, ¿Has hecho cosas de gays? No se, ¿Le has chupado la polla a alguien? - El rostro de Jacob se estaba poniendo rojo de ira, creyó que Ben podría ser agradable, pero no, para el seguía siendo un completo idiota. Derek ya estaba cansado de esa situación a diría, por primera vez, decidió que dada la cara de Jake, seria mucho mejor intervenir.

\- Ben, ¿Alguna vez aceptaras tu homosexualidad? - Los amigos de Ben se sorprendieron un poco por la repentina aparición de Derek. Ben dio esa sonrisa y luego levanto las cejas.

\- Espera ya lo se. Se la chupas a Derek - Dijo como una afirmación - Algo mas a tu tablero de rumores Barber, cuidado, ya pareces una puta lo veas por donde sea - Con su mano dio un golpe sobre su frente. Lo que hacia era degradante y cruel, con una razón estúpida, pero mejor que admitir lo que sentía, eso se decía así mismo.

\- Come mierda, Ben - Eso era malo. Cuando Jacob comenzaba a responder de esa manera, era porque las cosas se pondrían feas. Charlie miro a sus amigos, con la boca entre abierta y sus labios curvando una sonrisa. Creyeron que eso seria bueno, si una pelea era a lo que se debían referir. Ben descolgó la mochila de su hombro, empujando a Jake. Al primer empujón solo apretó los dientes. Al siguiente, Dylan observo su mano formar un puño. Con el ultimo. Jacob trato de lanzarse hacia Ben. Derek puso una mano en su pecho para evitar que lo golpeara o algo parecido, Dylan hizo lo mismo, pero tomándolo del puño que había formado. 

El otro grupo de chicos se comenzó a reír. Mientras que Ben muy en el fondo, sentía el pequeño vacío que crecía al tratar así a Jake. Se repetía que no debía de sentirlo, porque no era un sentimiento que aceptara, que jamás lo haría, y si lo hacia, lo mataría, siendo cruel con el mismo y con quien producía aquello.

\- Maricon - Dijeron mientras se alejaban. 

\- Viejo, cálmate, casi lo golpeas en frente de todos - Le replico Dylan con una voz baja.

\- ¿Y si lo hago que mas te da? - Derek se incomodaba por las miradas y risas burlonas que algunos les daban.

\- ¿Querías que dejáramos que te dieran una paliza? - Dudo - Porque Ben te habría destruido de un golpe, nos hubiéramos metido y genial, mas marginados que antes - Jacob tomo su mochila, poniéndola de vuelta en su hombro y buscando su salón de clases, Dylan a veces era realmente odioso con ellos. 

Busco los audífonos en su mochila y se los puso. Solo quería bajar la tensión. Había soportado eso por un año entero, ahora, ahora detestaba aquello. Quería hundirse en sus canciones decadentes o jugar alguno de sus videojuegos.

Ni siquiera presto atención a sus clases. Se la paso mirando su cuaderno, si no era este, era la ventana. Ben se le quedo mirando unos segundos, luego de vuelta a la clase, de nuevo a Jacob, a la clase. Se llevo el lápiz a la boca mordiéndolo.

\- Deja de mirarlo - Susurro en un tono bajo, no quería que alguien lo escuchara. Su pierna empezaba a temblar. Miro a su lado y vio a Noel mirándolo - ¿Que? - Articulo en un susurro. Su amigo levanto los hombros sin entender a que se estaba refiriendo.

\- Señor Rifkin - La maestra zorreica, como le decía el, lo estaba mirando - ¿Sabe que es una metáfora? - Contesto lo mas rápido posible. Consiguió desviar la atención, ¿Por qué se sentía de esa manera? ¿Por qué quería disculparse por lo que había dicho? Seguramente solo era su conciencia tratando de meterle en la cabeza que se sentía mal porque el chico le gustaba. 

"No me gusta, no me gusta, no me gusta"

Mientras que Ben se encontraba en su mundo, absorto en su miedo a que le gustara un chico. Jacob simplemente rascaba con su índice su propio pulgar. Hasta llegar un punto donde sintió que la piel le ardía, incluso tenia esos pequeños rastros de sangre que no paraban de salir, los limpiaba en su ropa, algo que si los demás vieran quizás considerarían desagradable.

Durante el almuerzo, Derek pudo ver a su amigo decaído, creyó que estaba molesto, pero si realmente conocía al chico, sabia que sus rasgos faciales no eran para nada iguales a los que tenia cuando estaba molesto. Siendo prudente, decidió esperar a que Dylan se alejara un poco al ser llamado por el consejero escolar.

\- Oye Jake, ¿Quieres hablar de algo? - Cuando vio que Barber estaba ausente, chasqueo los dedos en frente de el - Jake - 

\- ¿Qué sucede? - Al fin volvió a la tierra de los vivos.

\- Pregunte si te sientes bien, estas algo, ¿deprimido? - Derek realmente se preocupaba por Jake, le gustaría que se preocuparan de esa manera por el de vez en cuando - Oye, ammm, se supone que somos amigos, ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? - Una parte de Derek se comenzaba a preparar para que Jacob rechazara la oferta, porque Jake casi siempre se guardaba sus problemas. 

\- Bien - Eso fue mas de lo que espero conseguir en mucho tiempo.

Creyó que la salida seria mas tranquila, quería despejarse para conversar con Derek. Las cosas no fueron tan sencillas, ni tan buenas.

\- Jake, joder cálmate - Le pidió Derek mientras caminaban - Oye, lo hicieron a propósito, si - Mientras salían de la escuela, dos de los amigos de Ben le habían tirado la pintura rosa sobrante de una de las clases extracurriculares que tenían ambos. También habían tomado una foto y en pocos minutos, Jacob tenia un meme sobre lo marica que se veía con la pintura rosa. Claro, como consecuencia y la reacción mas común, fue que Jake se hubiera enojado. 

\- De todos modos Jake, ¿Si no eres gay que mas te da? A mi me dicen inútil y marica, ¿Qué le voy a hacer? - Ambos se quedaron parados. Derek vio que Jacob simplemente ya no había contestado nada - A no ser Jake, que realmente lo seas - Jacob suspiro. Quizás el había tratado de evitar el tema. Le agradaban las chicas, le gustaba pensar en ellas a veces, pero no sentía nada por una chica. En parte, siempre tuvo mas fijación por los chicos, se le paso por la mente los comentarios de Charlie sobre que en los vestidores a veces se le quedaba mirando a los hombres..

\- ¿Importa? - Pregunto molesto - Aunque lo fuera, la cuestión es que nadie hace nada para pararlo y cuando alguien lo intenta ni siquiera se esfuerza un poco en pararlo - Sabia que su error también fue no aceptar la ayuda de su maestra de literatura.

Se quedaron sentados uno junto al otro.

\- Sabes que no me importa, ¿Verdad? - Derek se rascaba la nuca, queriendo aligerar la tensión - Si eres gay o no - 

\- Si, lo se - Suspiro con pesadez - Sabes, ni siquiera eh besado a alguien - Su amigo abrió los ojos.

\- Diablos - Respondió - Entonces asegúrate de que quien te bese sea especial para ti - 

\- ¿Tu lo has hecho? ¿Besar a alguien? - La conversación dio un giro repentino. Jacob ni siquiera estaba preocupado ahora de la pintura en su ropa.

\- Si, supongo que cuenta - Estaba por formular una pregunta y lo pensó bien - ¿De verdad jamás has besado a alguien? - 

\- No te burles - Barber le golpeó el brazo. A veces no controlaba su fuerza - Te digo que ni siquiera se que me gusta - 

\- Bueno, si nunca has dado un beso, no me extraña - Recibió esa misma mirada de enojo - No te lo tomes a mal. Quizás por eso no sabes o estás seguro de si te gustan las chicas o los chicos. O solo soy idiota, no se cómo se descubre la sexualidad - No creyó ser la mejor persona para dar consejos sobre la sexualidad. 

Aunque el solo sabia que le atraían las chicas. Nunca tuvo problemas para descubrirlo. Aún así, quería ser más comprensivo con Jake.

\- Crees que - Jake se interrumpió a lo que iba a preguntar - Yo - Empezaba a balbucear - ¿Podría besarte? - 

\- ¿Qué? - Derek no vio esa pregunta llegar de repente.

\- Solo para, saber que se siente y eso - Sintió su cara ponerse de un ligero color carmesí. 

\- Yo - Derek se sonrojo, ¿Qué podría pasar? - Está bien, eso creo - Rasco tras su oreja. 

Jake paso saliva cuando su amigo se acomodo para estar frente a el. Alguna vez escucho que besar a un amigo era una buena manera de reforzar su amistad.  
Derek no sabía muy bien que hacer. Solo puso una de sus manos bajo la barbilla de Jacob y tomando todo su valor se acerco a el. Se juntaron un momento, cerraron los ojos para no sentirse incomodos. Jacob lo describiría como algo húmedo. Aunque era suave, no diría que sentía algo en ese momento, solo la tensión que se había formado por la situación. Podía ser incomodo, aunque lo fuera, sentía su corazón latiendo mas rápido. Duraron así unos pocos segundos, aunque después se alejaron, solamente mirando al otro. 

\- Estuvo bien, supongo - Derek paso una gran cantidad de saliva, sintiendo su cara caliente. No creyó ser capaz de besar a Jacob, su mejor amigo. 

\- Bueno, eso se sintió, extraño - Jake dio una risa al final de su oración.

\- ¿Aclaraste algo? - 

\- No lo se - Probablemente en el futuro, eso seria una historia de la cual se reirían. En ese momento no, claramente. 

Ambos después de cambiar de temas durante un rato, se separaron y volvieron a sus casas. El día siguió siendo normal, aunque Jacob se molestaba constantemente por las publicaciones donde usaron la imagen suya cubierto de pintura rosa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Por favor, díganme que les parece la historia, estos capítulos los llevo escribiendo hace mucho.  
> El momento del beso lo tome de una amiga cuyo primer beso no fue tan agradable y pues, la vida es cruel. Also tension sexual


	8. Enojo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Besar a alguien no siempre tiene buenos resultados.

Cuando Derek puso un pie en la escuela camino hasta su casillero como siempre. Cuando escucho hablando a unos chicos del octavo grado conversando de algo que le dio curiosidad.

\- Amigo, ¿Seguro de que se estaban besando? - ¿Es posible que a alguien se le hiele la sangre? Si lo fuera, esa habría sido lo que le sucedió a Derek.

\- Viejo, ¿No has visto la foto? - ¿Hablaban de el y de Jacob? - ¿Quiénes crees que sean? Esto no lo pasaran por alto Rifkin y sus amigos - Miro la foto por encima del hombro, aunque no la vio bien, Derek se alejo lo mas rápido que pudo. Tenia que encontrar a Jacob y decirle lo que estaba pasando. No sabia si realmente se trataba de ellos, pero, ¿Quién mas podría ser? ¿Cuántas posibilidades había para de que dos chicos mas se besaran y fueran fotografiados en el acto el día anterior? Finalmente lo encontró y se acerco corriendo hacia el.

\- Jake, creo que tenemos un problema - Le susurro. Cuando Derek entraba en lo que Dylan llamaba "Modo paranoico" Jacob estaba masticando algo así que en ese momento solamente levanto los hombros esperando algo mas - Creo que, nos tomaron una foto, cuando nos...nos besamos - Su amigo comenzó a toser y decidió pararse entero lo que llevaba en la boca. Lo cual fue desagradable de ver en su momento.

Esperaron un momento y Derek comenzó a hablar, de lo que había escuchado hablar a sus compañeros, lo poco que alcanzo a ver de la foto y diciendo otras cosas que no entraban en el mismo contexto sobre el que se encontraban. 

\- Derek cálmate, te dará un ataque o algo - Dio un golpe en su frente - Si comienzas a actuar como un desquiciado es obvio que sabes algo, solo, actúa como si no te importara, estas en tu mundo, yo en el mío, nada malo pasare hombre. Ahora, ¿Hiciste la tarea? - 

Quisieron hacer parecer que aquello jamás había sucedido, como dijo Jacob, si Derek comenzaba a perder la calma seria peor. Aunque de vez en cuando podían escuchar comentarios, algunos chicos riéndose y las chicas diciendo que la foto se veía linda.

Claro que en algún momento la foto llego a manos de Charlie y Joel en la hora del almuerzo. Se encaminaron con Ben, quien disfrutaba su postre, frutas en almíbar. Tenia unas cuantas ojeras, no podía dormir últimamente, como si algo le faltara. Sus practicas de lacrosse también comenzaban a resultarle mas cansadas que de costumbre. El azúcar del postre lo ayudaba a no quedarse dormido u intentar quedarse dormido en las clases la mayor parte del tiempo.

\- Viejo, mira esto - Pusieron el celular frente la cara de Ben mientras este solo mascaba la comida.

\- ¿Eso que? Si quieren hacerse gays, no me arrastren a eso - Joel le dio una risa sarcástica mientras miraba a Charlie - ¿Quiénes se supone que son? - No le interesaba eso realmente, solo quería acabar con ese tema rápido.

\- Apuesto a que es Barber - Eso capto de una manera rápida la atención de Ben, quizás mas de lo que hubiera querido porque inmediatamente fue notable que buscaba una razón - Mira, hazle zoom a la foto - Acerco sus dedos a la pantalla, mostrando cierta parte - Tiene pintura rosa en la mano, no recuerdo haberle lanzado pintura a alguien mas - Ben apretó la cuchara en su mano sin quererlo, ¿Quién se atrevía a besar a SU Jacob? Luego se golpeo mentalmente. Jacob no era un objeto, y se había dejado claro así mismo que no quería tener nada que ver con ese sentimiento. Por dentó no podía evitar molestarse 

\- ¿Y quien carajos es el otro marica? - Joel levanto una ceja sin entender la repentina agresividad de su amigo adormilado. Incluso podía recordar que esa actitud lo estaba consumiendo desde hace algunos días atrás.

\- Dylan, quizás - Charlie quito la imagen. 

\- Para nada, Dylan es demasiado inútil para besar a alguien. Es Derek, mira la mochila - Derek, definitivamente estaba comenzando a odiar a ese chico. 

En ese instante quería golpear a Derek.

\- Carajo, ni siquiera te gusta, deja de pensar así - Murmuro cuando se lavo la cara antes de gimnasia. Se mordió el labio. Y se enojo mas porque no podía dejar de pensar en eso. No funcionaba. Se molestaba cada vez mas. Imaginaba aquello del contexto de ese beso.

La imagen de Jacob y Derek sentados en ese lugar. Acercándose y besándose acaloradamente. Incluso los detalles eran dibujados cruelmente en su cabeza. Derek sosteniendo la nuca de Jake y este apoyado hacia atrás.

Decir que estaba enojado quizás ahora era poco. Estaba furioso. Sentía su corazón latiendo rápido y apretaba la porcelana del lavadero con fuerza. El, debería ser EL quien besara a Jacob.

\- ¡Auch! - Exclamó cuando había comenzado a sentir que sus dientes perforaban la carne de su labio. El dolor lo hizo reaccionar un momento.

Controlo su respiración. Tomo agua del fregadero y se la hecho en la cara. Justo en ese momento sonó el timbre para su clase de gimnasia y se dirigió hacia allá. No quería saber nada de nadie en el resto del día, quería largarse y no volver a ver a Derek o a Jacob. Estaba seguro de que si veía al primero, su puño se habría golpeado en la cara.

\- Oye, planeo jugar un poco con esa chica - Escucho a sus amigos hablar mientras el botaba el balón de baloncesto - ¿Cómo se llama? ¡Sara Grohl! Ben, ¿Qué opinas? - 

\- Me da igual - Respondió de manera amargada. De reojo miraba al grupo de bichos raros, ya todos saben por quien esta conformado.

\- Ben has estado así desde el almuerzo, me estas quitando la paciencia - Señalo Noel mirándole - Ponte a molestar a alguien o que se yo, pero amarga a otras personas - Que Noel le hablara de esa manera lo había hecho enojar mucho mas.

Cuando nadie miraba, Ben lanzo la pelota tan fuerte contra Derek que lo tumbo al suelo, el sonido que se escucho fue tan fuerte que toda la clase lo miro. Dylan lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y la nariz de Derek Yoo sangraba a chorros, casi podrían pensar que estaba rota. Jacob corrió a el y le indico que agachara la cabeza. Aquello hizo enojar mas a Ben, el punto después de todo era que pudiera desquitarse sin meter a Jake, no funciono.

El chico de los Barber capto rápidamente a Ben y lo miro como si quisiera golpearlo. No había tardado en darse cuenta de que había sido el quien lanzo la pelota.

La mayoría estaba al pendiente de Derek, creyendo que solo se había resbalado y como consecuencia se golpearía la cara con el suelo. Simplemente le pedían que mantuviera la cabeza hacia abajo para evitar que la sangre se le fuera a la cabeza. Debió de doler por toda la cantidad del liquido rojo que había. Ya que incluso opacaba las lagrimas de Derek.

Pasaron unos minutos.

\- Dijeron que te vieron lanzarle el balón, Ben - Dijo el profesor.

\- Señor, no vi a Derek cuando lo lance, mire, si lo hace sentir mejor, compensare a Derek o algo así, pero le prometo que no lo hice a propósito - Mentira. Pero ese dialogo lo había sacado de un castigo asegurado. 

Decidió comer lo que sobro de su postre mientras la ultima clase comenzaba. Cuando termino, miro a Jacob, caminando solo hacia quien sabe donde. Miro a sus amigos después.

\- Los alcanzo luego - Aseguro mientras caminaba a donde Jake. Ya se habían alejado un poco y Ben comenzaba a molestarse por eso - ¡Barber! - Le grito y este volteo. Rodo los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

\- ¿Qué quieres? - Pregunto a la defensiva.

\- Oye, solo quiero hablar contigo - Aseguro levantando las manos como si le apuntara con algo.

\- Si claro, ¿Por qué no hablas con Derek sobre como casi le rompes la nariz? - De nuevo sintió ese enojo correrle por las venas, ¿Por qué tenia que mencionar a Derek?

\- Ja, siempre con el, dime, ¿Es verdad que ambos se besaron? - Jacob tomo eso como una de esas horribles bromas que siempre hacia. 

\- Hablar - Repitió con sarcasmo - Todo lo que quieres es simplemente burlarte de mi, como siempre. Jodete Ben, creí que podías no ser tan idiota, pero me equivoque. Y pensándolo bien, ojala estuvieras muerto - Volvió a caminar en la dirección de antes. Rifkin lo miro con sorpresa. Algo le dolió con escuchar aquello, y pensó que así debió de sentirse Jake cada vez que el le decía lo mismo, o lo incitaba a suicidarse.

\- ¡No me des la espalda cuando te hablo! - Le grito - ¡Jacob! - Siguió, tomándolo del hombro y dándole la vuelta. Después vio el puño del chico frente a el, pegándole en la boca. Jake jamás había respondido hacia el con violencia. Se llevo el pulgar al labio, estaba sangrando. Miro a Barber quien apenas se daba cuenta de que había hecho, pero no mostro miedo. Ben lo tomo de la chamarra golpeándole con la pared. Puso el puño en alto listo para golpearlo. 

\- ¡Vamos hazlo! - Lo desafío. Se quedo mirándolo. Su puño se abrió, poniéndose en el cuello de Jacob, aprisionándolo contra la pared, con sus dedos le levanto la cabeza. Todo fue rápido, simplemente lo beso, junto los labios de ambos y movió los suyos. Jacob se quedo con los ojos abiertos, eh inconscientemente comenzaba a mover sus labios también, en un beso algo rudo. Curiosamente, por primera vez en muchos años, el sabor del almíbar no le desagradaba, aunque también sentía el sabor metálico de la sangre que le brotaba del labio. Jake puso sus manos en los hombros de Ben, debatiendo en si alejarlo o para sostenerse y no caerse. También se sintió eufórico con ese beso, sobre todo con la mano de Ben haciendo presión sobre su cuello de esa manera, casi como si lo invitara a calentarse. Y luego de un rato, simplemente se quedaron quietos, sin mover sus labios, sin nada.

Ben abrió los ojos segundos después, se quedo sin palabras, porque había besado a Jacob, y no sabia que decir. Lo hizo porque ese sentimiento de que el chico le gustara estuviera tan cerca, fuera su impulso a besarlo. No dijo ninguna palabra, se colgó la mochila al hombro y saco la billetera de su bolsillo, tomando un billete de cincuenta dólares, estiro su mano dándoselo.

\- Escuche que el jugo de ciruela ayuda cuando pierdes mucha sangre - No paso desapercibido que Ben estaba sumamente desorientado - Dile a Derek, que lo siento - 

Se fue de ese lugar sin decir nada mas. Jacob se llevo los dedos al cuello, sintiéndose aun adolorido. Finalmente en su cabeza se formulaba la pregunta, ¿Porque?


	9. Amigos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob compro dos jugos y fue a casa de Derek, pero todavía no olvida lo que acababa de suceder, ¿Podrá contárselo a Derek? Por otro lado, Ben esta inseguro sobre en quien puede confiar.

Jacob toco la puerta de la habitación de Derek esperando a que la abriera. Tenia en las manos un jugo de ciruela y otro de manzana. Estaba impaciente, meditando sobre su beso con Rifkin, ¿Realmente se habían besado? Cuando la puerta finalmente se abrió, Derek lo miro. 

\- Wow, Hey Jake, creí que tenias muchas cosas que hacer - Le presto mayor atención - ¿Qué sucede? Parece que viste morir a alguien - Abrió la puerta y Jacob la cruzo, espero a que Derek la cerrara y después se sentó en la cama- 

\- Yo ah, te traje un jugo - Estiro el brazo y Derek lo tomo sin entender - La ciruela ayuda a la perdida de sangre y esas mierdas - Recordó que Ben le había dicho eso.

\- Oye no te ves bien, ¿Qué sucede? - Dio un sorbo al jugo, le pareció un sabor agradable.

\- Bueno, alguien me beso - 

\- ¡Genial! - Celebro dando otro sorbo - ¿Quién fue? - Jacob se quedo callado. Derek era su amigo y confiaba en el, a veces podía ser un idiota, pero no lo era con el. Además, no tenia a nadie mas con quien hablarlo.  
Solamente necesitaba unos segundos para pensar como explicarle, si tendría que entrar en los detalles, como lo que sintió en el beso, o que hizo durante el beso, luego cayo en cuenta de que esos detalles quizás debería de omitirlos a no ser que su amigo hiciera alguna pregunta. Eso si, en ningún momento diría que se sintió extasiado por la presión sobre su cuello. Lo tenia, todo, como explicarlo, solo debía empezar a hablar.

\- Fue - Miro nervioso a las paredes, como si estas lo estuvieran escuchando - Ben Rifkin - Jacob se inclino hacia atrás cuando gotas de jugo le cayeron en la cara - ¡Carajo Derek! - Le grito mientras se limpiaba la cara - No tenias que escupirme - Reclamo mientras el otro chico tosía. 

\- ¡¿Eso es lo que te preocupa!? - Exclamo - Solo dime, ¿CÓMO PASO? - 

\- Me pregunto sobre si tu y yo, realmente nos habíamos besado - Bajo la voz en lo ultimo, quizás sus padres podrían estar cerca, o quien sabia - Le di un puñetazo y creí que me iba a golpear, pero me beso, no supe que pensar - 

\- Viejo, es tu oportunidad, puedes devolvérsela a Ben - Aseguro Derek con una felicidad que a Jacob le resulto en parte aterradora. Dos segundos fue lo que se tomo para pensar.

\- ¿Que? ¡No! - Al ver la desilusión de Derek tuvo que explicar - ¡Viejo! Eso es cruel y, ni siquiera se porque me beso. Además piensa, ¿Qué credibilidad tendría? Solo serviría para que se burlaran mas de mi, para Ben simplemente quedaría como si yo tratara de llamar la atención - Reclamo - Prométeme que no dirás nada -

\- Bien, no diré nada - Se sentó resignado - Ahora dime, ¿Cómo fue el beso? - 

\- Bueno, fue, húmedo y, ¿rudo? - Derek se dio cuenta de que las mejillas de Jacob se coloraban. Pronto su mirada se endureció con otra pregunta en la punta de la lengua.

\- ¿Qué hiciste cuando te beso? - 

\- Le...seguí el beso - Rasco su cuello - Cuando termino, creo que me petrifique por dos minutos -

\- Entiendo - Se llevo la punta del pulgar a la boca, mordisqueándolo un poco - ¿Te gustó? - 

\- Yo - No se había permitido decir la verdad - No - Fue una mentira que no consiguió ser efectiva.

\- Jake - Derek le miro seriamente - Si te gustó no tiene nada de malo - Levanto los hombros con indiferencia - Tío, es extraño que te gustara que la persona que te molesta te besara, pero a ti te gustan esas cosas, ¿no? - Sabia que con eso se refería a "Córtame" El sitio web con esa pornografía sadomasoquista que le gustaba leer - ¿Por qué crees que lo hiciera? - 

\- No tengo idea - Contesto con cansancio. El también se había estado matando y comiendo la cabeza pensando en aquello, como si el no se lo preguntara - ¿Qué debo hacer Derek? - 

\- ¿A que te refieres? - Pregunto de regreso.

\- Eso acaba de suceder y no puedo sacarme eso de la cabeza - Alboroto su cabello - De hecho, no dejo de pensar en muchas cosas que han sucedido con el Derek - Su amigo hizo un movimiento con las manos para que continuara - ¿Recuerdas cuando llegaba con el a la escuela? Mis padres hablaron con los suyos cuando salieron de viaje, lo dejaron dormir conmigo -

\- Espera, espera - Interrumpió - Tu casa no tiene cuarto de invitados, ¿quieres decir que durmieron juntos? ¿en la misma cama? - El asintió - Diablos, ¿me darías tiempo de ir por palomitas? - Eso alivio la tensión y ambos soltaron una risa antes de que Jacob continuara hablando.

\- Pasaron algunas cosas sin sentido. La primero noche, Ben me "Sostuvo" porque comenzaron a caer truenos - Derek siempre fue consciente del miedo de Barber a los truenos - Y el segundo día, bueno, me caí sobre el - Derek pareció no entender - A horcajadas, por mucho tiempo - A ese punto Jacob estaba sumamente rojo y su amigo no paraba de reírse por su cara - Eso fue todo lo que sucedió y bueno, creí que ahí terminaría todo, pero lo de hoy, me dejo sin nada que decir - 

\- ¿Has considerado que te gusta? - Jacob casi palidece de nuevo.

\- Ni siquiera hay razones para que me guste - Eso no tenia lógica en la mente de Derek.

\- ¿Bromeas? Jacob, me acabas de contar que hubo momentos ligeramente tensos. Durmieron en la misma cama, compartieron información, se jodieron mutuamente y sinceramente, tuvieron algo de ya sabes, ¿tensión sexual? - Jacob lanzo el cojín de la cama hacia Derek -...solo digo, quizás eso influyó en que te besara - Uso esa expresión de indiferencia. 

...

En otro lado, Ben estaba sentado junto a Noel. Quién estaba jugando en la consola. Ben se quedó mirándolo, ¿Era seguro contarle? Se trataba de su mejor amigo, siempre se contaban todo, ahora odiaba no tener la confianza para hablarlo. 

\- Noel - El lo miro - Supongamos que molestas a alguien y de repente comienzas a sentir algo por esa persona - 

\- De acuerdo -

\- ¿Qué harías si después la terminas besando por un impulso? - Noel puso pausa al videojuego y miro a su amigo para después pensar.

\- Supongo que primero me volvería loco por no saber que piensa la otra persona, y si realmente me gusta, quizás hablaría con ella sobre ello y le preguntaría que pensó - Que utilizara la palabra "ella" resulto extraño.

\- ¿Y si desea que estuvieras muerto? - Noel cambio su expresión, levanto los labios y entrecerró los ojos como si Ben estuviera loco u algo parecido - Oye no me mires así - Replico Rifkin mirando hacia otro lado porque no le gustaba recibir esa mirada. Era parecida a la que ponía su madre cuando el le recordaba que a diferencia de ellos, el era ateo y no se consideraba judío. También cuando le decía a su padre que podía gustarle lo que le gustara.

\- Amigo, ¿A quien besaste? - Se quedo callado, eso aumento la curiosidad de Noel.

\- Viejo, bese a un chico - Bajo la cabeza con algo de vergüenza para no mirar la expresión de Noel. Sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro, de repente esta al lado suya.

\- De acuerdo, me hubiera gustado que dijeras que te gustaban los chicos en otro contexto, pero no importa - Sin embargo aun así se perturbo por la mirada vacía de Ben - ¿Qué te preocupa? ¿Qué digan que eres gay? - El negó - ¿Qué tus padres se enteren? - Volvió a negar, sentía que ya era costumbre ir en contra de las ideas de sus padres - ¿Qué es entonces? - 

\- Que ni siquiera se si me gusta realmente, ¿Cómo se si no es simplemente un juego de mi mente? Noel, sabes que detesto sufrir por nada - El mayor problema de Ben era su paranoia constante hacia las personas y hacia si mismo - Y si me gusta, lo que hice contra de el no tiene justificación, no puedo decir que lo molestaba porque quería llamar su atención, esas cosas no se deben romantizar jamás, me haría peor de lo que ya soy - 

\- ¿Y si trataras de cambiarlo? No puedes borrar el asco de persona que has sido con todos, pero si puedes marcar una diferencia. Habla con el, discúlpate y luego muestra que realmente lo intentas, bueno, si es que quieres algo con el - Ese era un buen consejo.

\- ¿No vas a preguntarme quien es? - 

\- Eres mi mejor amigo, lo descubriré cuando vea el cambio - Se levanto - Ahora mueve tu trasero y deja de jugar como una mierda -


	10. ¿Lo dices de verdad?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben decide hacer caso al consejo de Noel confronta sus sentimientos directamente frente a Jacob.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Capitulo corto.

Hoy seria diferente. Ben se acomodo el cabello, limpio su cara a la perfección y tomo diez pastillas de menta en la mañana, sin mencionar el probable exceso de colonia que llevaba puesto. Después se dio cuenta de todo el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo solo para ver a alguien con quien solo hablaría menos de dos minutos probablemente.  
Noel lo regaño de camino a la escuela, aconsejándole esperar un rato hasta que la colonia se desvaneciera un poco, todo estaría bien si cuando se encontraron con sus otros amigos estos no le hubieran alborotado su cabello.

\- No te enojes Ben, es mas, eso fue mejor, parecía que ibas a un baile - Aseguro Noel - ¿Ya llego? - Ben dio una mirada rápida a su alrededor confirmando que Jacob ya estaba en la escuela y como siempre, riéndose con Derek. Celoso de nuevo.

\- Si, ya lo vi - Suspiro, estaba extrañamente nervioso, eso empeoro cuando su mirada se cruzo con la de Jacob que se dirigió a Derek.

\- Me esta mirando - Le susurro pero con una sonrisa como si estuvieran hablando de algo interesante.

\- Solo ignóralo, espera a que te hable o algo, tu no tienes nada que explicar - 

La clase no importaba, Jacob simplemente quería dejar de sentir la mirada insistente de Ben en su nuca en las clases que ambos tenían juntos. Porque en parte le incomodaba y se desconcentraba al pensar en el beso. Creyó que quizás era una manera de intimidarlo para que no hablara sobre ello, igual no lo haría. Cuando el profesor salió, una nota cayo sobre su banco, dudo en mirarla, porque quizás era lo de siempre. Aunque algo hizo que la abriera. 

"Ven a hablar conmigo, ¿En el gimnasio durante el descanso?"

Jacob arrugo la bola. Pero luego llego otra con el mismo mensaje y entendió que el no iba a desistir. Finalmente hizo un gesto con la cabeza asintiendo sabiendo que Ben lo vería.

En ese momento, Jacob camino hasta el gimnasio, dudo cuando estaba por abrir la puerta, ¿Y si era una trampa o algo parecido? Pensó que quizás Ben no era agradable con el, pero casi nunca lo golpeaba realmente de manera grave, un empujón, una zancadilla y esas cosas jamás llegaron a mas. Cuando entro, lo vio sentado en las gradas. Tenia los codos clavados en sus piernas y levanto la mirada al ver a Jacob entrar.

\- Jake - A Jacob le resultaba extraño como es que a veces le llamaba por su nombre de pila y otras veces simplemente por su apellido.

\- ¿De que quieres hablar? - Se mantuvo serio, a unos metros de distancia. No planeaba acercarse si no lo veía necesario.

\- Sabes bien de que quiero hablar - Se puso de pie, acercándose dos pasos a Jacob - A ti, ¿te gusto ese beso? - Jake dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás, porque sentía pena al ver a Ben a los ojos. Después de todo, no sabia si sinplemente quería burlarse como siempre lo hacia. 

\- No se a que demonios estés jugando Ben, pero quiero que pares - Replico alzando un poco la voz. Si, no quería ser parte del juego de Ben, no quería serlo de ninguna manera. Porque era imposible, ¿no?, que su acosador de repente lo besara y comenzara a actuar diferente por cuenta propia. No lo creía posible, no en esa vida.

\- No es ningún juego - Le aseguro acercándose mas a el - Jacob, solo responde - Ben tenia un tic de mirar a todos lados, eso hacia que Jacob creyera que se trataba de una broma, porque Ben jamás había estado tan nervioso frente a Jake.

\- Me voy - Por un lado a Jacob le dolió pensar que quizás ese beso realmente no significo nada para el, que solo lo hizo por joderle y sentía que el era un estúpido, por estar ahí y escuchar una sola pregunta - Solo, vuelve a ser una mierda de persona como siempre - Y esas palabras lo hirieron de nuevo, de verdad sabia lo mucho que dolía que alguien le hablara de esa manera en ese mismo instante, lo curioso, eso lo hacia enojar, porque no sabia cuanto daño debió de hacerle a Jacob para que creyera que todo lo que salía de su boca eran insultos, bromas, amenazas y mentiras.

\- Jacob - Lo sostuvo del brazo por un momento, pero la respuesta fue un empujón realmente violento que lo hizo perder el equilibrio, sin embargo, no lo tiro al suelo.

\- ¡BASTA! - Le grito - ¡De verdad! - Comenzaba a explotar - No se porque fingiste estar dormido esa noche en mi casa, ni porque me besaste, quizás porque es uno de tus malditos juegos enfermos de siempre, y estoy harto, ¿no sabes lo que se siente verdad? has causado todo lo malo en mi vida escolar y cuando te doy una oportunidad de hablar después de ser tan cretino cuando creí que no lo eras, solo, quieres seguir jugando, J-O-D-E-T-E, Ben, no quiero volver a verte - El nombrado lo supo, lo que se sentía ser odiado y que le importara serlo. Con esas ultimas palabras, sintió esas lagrimas que no quería que Jacob viera salir de sus ojos. En un ultimo esfuerzo, lo sostuvo de ambas muñecas mirándolo con seriedad, queriendo opacar el dolor que sentía.

\- Escúchame, por favor, por una maldita vez escucha lo que te tengo que decir - Al ver las lagrimas asomándose Jacob dejo de estar a la defensiva - Te bese porque...porque me gustas Barber, ¿si?, creo que me gustas y se, que no perdonaras lo que hice, porque yo no lo haría. Pero por favor, por favor, déjame mostrarte que no es un juego, NO es una broma -

Se creo un silencio entre ambos, donde Jacob estaba procesando eso y Ben simplemente lo sostenía para que no se fuera, como si lo quisiera tener a su lado. 

\- ¿Lo dices de verdad? - Ben asintió como respuesta para no decir alguna estupidez. Jake suspiro un momento - ¿Cómo probaras que no es una broma? - 

\- De cualquier manera, intentare dejare de ser un idiota, de molestarte a ti y a todos - Lo soltó cuando supo que su plan de que lo escuchara había funcionado. 

\- ¿Y todo esto porque crees que te gusto? - Hizo una pequeña risa impresionado por lo que Rifkin hacia. Después de pensarlo un momento y ver en su celular el tiempo que les quedaba para continuar hablando, dijo - Ese beso, fue...increíble - Susurro apenado - Perdón por el puñetazo, pero te lo merecías - Ben respondió con una risa - ¿Puedo preguntarte algo mas? - 

\- Creo que ya lo estas haciendo, chico listo - Aunque fuera a cambiar, el sarcasmo de Ben nunca se iría del todo.

\- ¿Qué ganas tu con todo esto? - 

"A ti"

Fue lo que pensó, pero no lo dijo de esa manera. Si, quería ganarse a Jacob, porque era perfecto para el, porque desde hace un largo mes, todo lo que quería era estar junto a el. Todo lo que ahora quería era volver a besarlo, bajo otros términos claro.

\- ¿Redimirme por ser un idiota sin cerebro contigo? - Lo había dicho de esa manera porque sabia que a Jacob le gustaba que se insultara a si mismo al darle la razón - Y, se que no eres gay, porque solo lo decía para molestar, pero quizás tenia la esperanza de, ¿avanzar contigo? - Eso lo dejo sin habla, ¿ellos dos siendo mas que enemigos detestables? le sonaba como una idea lejana. Por otro lado, Rifkin parecía realmente dispuesto a intentarlo, era una decisión arriesgada.

\- Bien, solo demuéstrame que lo intentas - Acepto con un poco de tranquilidad - ¿Te veré luego? - Con un poco de valor se atrevió a preguntar.

\- Quizás - Sonrió con arrogancia mientras se miraban, el timbre los interrumpió. Ben salió por la puerta y Jacob salió tres minutos después. Nadie se daría cuenta de ello, nadie sabría que ambos sentían algo por el otro.


	11. Una lección

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hay gente que puede ser realmente horrible.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ATENCIÓN: ESTE CAPITULO CONTIENE VIOLENCIA Y ABUSO SEXUAL (HACER ALGO SIN CONSENTIMIENTO EXPRESO, NO NECESARIAMENTE FOLLAR A UNA PERSONA) SI NO TE GUSTAN ESTE TIPO DE COSAS, TE RECOMIENDO SALTAR ESA PARTE. PONDRE UNA ADVERTENCIA (CLOSE) CUANDO ESTO VAYA A SUCEDER, SI DECIDES SALTAR ESTA PARTE, BAJA HASTA DONDE VEAS LA SEÑAL (OPEN) DE QUE HA TERMINADO. POR FAVOR, SI LO LEES, ES BAJO TU CONSENTIMIENTO.
> 
> ADVIERTO: NO ES NECESARIAMENTE FUERTE O MUY VIOLENTO, SIN EMBARGO, PREFIERO SEÑALARLO AL INICIO.

Jacob se miro al espejo un mes después. Ben definitivamente estaba cumpliendo su palabra de tratar de ser una mejor persona, no lo hizo de un día para otro, le tomo una semana que sus amigos fijaran su atención en otros chicos, constantemente ya no se le veía molestando a las personas y si lo hacia eran porque ellos comenzaban, no lo culpaba, simplemente se estaba defendiendo. Incluso sus amigos y el podían estar tranquilos, claro, otros grupos ajenos al de Ben los molestaban, pero eso disminuyo mucho.

En otras noticias, Jacob le contaba a veces las situaciones a Derek. Se vio obligado ya que se comenzó a dar cuenta de que Jacob muchas veces se ausentaba en el almuerzo. Era porque dos o tres días por semana se veía en el gimnasio con Rifkin, aunque al inicio estaba a la defensiva y el otro parecía estar preocupado por la incomodidad de Jake, pronto comenzaron a interactuar con libertad, incluso compartían besos de vez en cuando, esa podría ser la parte favorita de Ben cuando se encontraban. Porque le encantaba, saborear los dulces labios de Jacob, lo volvían loco. En ese momento habían acabado uno de sus besos.

\- Creo que debo irme - Murmuro Jacob buscando su mochila con la mirada.

\- ¿No te gusto? - Dudo Ben con un tono notablemente desanimado. A Jacob le seguía sorprendiendo ver a Ben sacar sus emociones con el, aun se estaba acostumbrando.

\- Si, pero prometí a Derek y Dylan ayudarlos con literatura en el descanso, y voy veinte minutos tarde - Dijo.

\- Bien, te veo después entonces - Ambos se levantaron de las gradas, Jacob salió primero, aunque no había nadie en el pasillo. Ben salió un minuto después.

\- ¿Ben? - Se dio la vuelta asustado. Se trataba de Alex - ¿Qué hacías ahí con Barber? - Metió las manos en los bolsillos. Esa expresión no le gustaba a Ben, era la de "Dime la verdad y se lo contare a todos" decidió simplemente ignorar la pregunta de una manera discreta.

\- Hombre, ¿Me sigues o que? Has estado muy fijado en mi últimamente - Le pego en el brazo, y le preocupo cuando su expresión no cambio, como si siguiera insistiendo con su mirada - ¿Sucede algo? Tienes esa expresión de loco, amigo - 

\- Solo, has estado actuando muy raro últimamente - Señalo - Ya no molestas a Barber y, acabas de salir con el del gimnasio, evades las preguntas y cada dos o tres días de la semana ambos desaparecen en el descanso, ¿tienes algo con ese marica? - Antes habría sido normal porque no las decía a diario, pero escuchar a Alex llamarlo de esa manera hizo que se sintiera molesto, después de todo, ya había entablado un lazo con Jacob, si se le podía llamar así a ser compañeros de besos.

\- Joder, tío me esta yendo del asco este mes, no es raro que quiera dejar de molestar un poco para ocuparme de otras cosas - Aseguro con enojo en su voz.

\- Si, no tienes tiempo de molestar, pero tienes tiempo para encerrarte con Barber en los gimnasios como un jodido marica - Otra vez esa palabra.

\- ¿¡Quieres dejar de decir eso!? - Perdió los nervios.

\- ¡Oh claro! Tu puedes reclamarme y dejarme plantado en mis eventos de teatro, pero yo no tengo derecho a cuestionarte! - Rifkin comenzaba a sentirse incomodo y algo preocupado. Sabia por experiencia lo violento que podía ser Alex con los demás, había sido espectador de como golpeaba a los demás en ocasiones.

\- De acuerdo, pídeme lo que quieras, te lo compensare, lo prometo - 

\- Bien - No se escucho muy convencido - Quiero que dejes de ver a Barber, sea por lo que sea - Eso le puso un dilema en ese momento y sabiendo lo que significaba, lo dijo.

\- Lo siento, no puedo hacer eso. Necesito sus notas, no es un idiota del todo - Aunque dio una excusa valida, vio la cara de Alex distorsionarse en enojo.

\- De acuerdo - Bajo sus brazos - No debí de enojarme contigo. Simplemente me desquitare con alguien, adiós viejo - Ben se quedo pasmado en medio del pasillo, porque por alguna razón, aquello no le había dado un buen presentimiento. Era una de esas veces donde tu corazón late mas rápido, como si aquello hubiera activado un sentimiento de peligro dentro de el. Bajo la cabeza mirando el suelo un momento, solo debió ser imaginación suya.

Esa sensación empeoraba mientras pasaba el día, en ocasiones al ver a Alex, sentía como si una serpiente se enrollara alrededor de el listo para inmovilizarlo. 

\- Oye viejo, ¿Tienes algo que hacer después de clases? - Le pregunto Noel - No se, podíamos ir al cine o alguna cosa de esas - Eso lo tranquilizo.

\- Si, claro - Contesto - Oye, ¿No ves a Alex algo aterrador? - Pregunto.

\- Estas ultimas semanas me eh acostumbrado a que sea así - Afirmo - Vamos, solo quedan dos clases - Y así fue. En su ultima clase, Ciencias Sociales, pudo ver a Jacob, dio una pequeña sonrisa discreta cuando el profesor dijo algo de un nuevo trabajo en equipos. Se acerco a Jacob fingiendo no estar satisfecho. Aunque no le molestaba la idea de que el gustara el chico, no lo admitiría hasta creer que era necesario. 

\- Así que trabajaremos juntos de nuevo Barber - Dijo Ben - ¿En tu casa mañana? Tengo cosas que hacer hoy - Uso ese tono indiferente que cada vez se le hacia mas usual, mejor que el de sus insultos.

\- Sera una lastima no tener tu presencia - Pronuncio con sarcasmo.

\- Ja, ambos sabemos que no puedes parar de verme - Aguantaron las ganas de reírse por la mala actuación que ambos hacían - Adiós, Jacob - Se encamino con Noel. Y antes de salir del salón, claramente odio volver a percibir ese sentimiento que lo había perseguido desde el descanso. Se detuvo a pensar, solo no le dio importancia y salió de la escuela conversando junto a Noel.

\- Señor Barber - Lo llamo el profesor - Por favor, usted y el señor - Miro alrededor para ver quienes todavía no se iban - Willow, dejen estos libros en el despacho de la secretaria - Jacob se giro, detestaba a Alex Willow. Siempre creyó que había algo aterrador en ese chico y rara vez admitía eso de una persona.

Ahora caminaban ambos, cargando esos pesados libros que hacían que a Jacob se le cansaran los brazos, además llevaba la mochila pesándole en la espalda. Lo peor no era eso, si no que pronto los amigos de Alex, Charlie y otro chico distinto, Zackary le pareció escuchar, llegaron con el. Comenzando a hacer comentarios insinuantes a que Jacob era gay, que aunque pareciera que ahora eran verdad, seguían disgustándole. Le decían cosas como "Maricon" o "¿A quien se la vas a chupar hoy?" simplemente trataba de no hacerles caso, a pesar de la incomodidad que sentía.  
Cuando dejo los libros tomo su celular y salió rápido para no tener que escucharlos mas. Y estaría bien.

\- ¿Qué estas viendo Barber? - Alex sin aviso le arrebato el celular y comenzó a revisarlo.

\- Oye, dámelo - Se acerco. Zackary le puso una mano en el pecho como una advertencia. 

\- Joder tiene los mensajes bloqueados - Dijo Charlie mirando y Jake agradecía tenerlos de esa manera, ya que en ellos tenia constantes conversaciones con Ben sobre donde verse y algunas preguntas que echarían todo a abajo - Espera, mira los historiales - Eso era malo, Jacob todavía no los borraba.

\- ¿Qué mierda? - Eso no era bueno - Viejo deberías ver toda esta mierda perturbadora que hay aquí - Charlie intercambio lugares con Zackary, comenzó a darle pequeños golpes en la cabeza a Jacob alborotándole el cabello.

\- ¿Por qué no lo dijiste antes Barber? Me gusta tratar mal a las putas - Alex dio un golpe a su cabeza - Hombre, si no dices nada, ¿no somos tan increíbles como Ben para que nos prestes atención? - Jacob se quedo callado, Ben no tenia nada que ver en aquello.

\- Jodete - Respondió con enojo. 

\- ¿No te enseñaron que las zorras no deben contradecir maricon? - Esto no le daba una buena espina a Jacob - ¡Carajo, RESPONDE! - Dio una patada a la puerta que asusto a Jacob - Charlie, vamos a enseñarle una lección a esta perra - No le importo su celular, apretó la correa de su mochila y salió corriendo. Los escucho detrás de el no quería tener nada que ver con esos chicos, de ninguna manera. No los escucho después de un rato, decidió cambiar de dirección para salir. Al cruzar por el ultimo salón para llegar a la puerta, se congelo, Alex se recargaba en esta, con los brazos cruzados.

\- ¿Ibas a algún lado? - Jacob se dio la vuelta para buscar otra salida, pero lo interceptaron Charlie y Zackary. Iba a volver a correr, aunque no lo logro, Zackary quien era mas fuerte que el le dio un golpe en la sien que lo hizo caer sobre su espalda desorientado. 

\- ¿No te gustó? - Charlie mostro la pantalla del celular, mostrando una historia donde un psicópata se excitaba golpeando y torturando a los demás - Creí que estaba en tus favoritos - El sonido de un ruido les preocupo a los chicos.

\- Llévenlo a otro lado - Jacob se movió, fue inútil, era mas pequeño y delgado, fue como si movieran una rama de árbol. 

No sabia donde estaba. Sintió que lo levantaban y como le golpeaban el estomago. Era como si algo dentro suya se retorciera, doloroso eh incomodo. Los golpes hacían tanta presión que cada gramo de aire escapaba de los pulmones de Jacob, un dolor realmente desagradable, quizás mas que sus ganas de llorar. Después no fueron solo golpes. Alex le dio un golpe en la cara que de nuevo lo tiro contra suelo, comenzaron a patearlo. Jake se llevo los brazos a los costados de la cabeza, evitando esos golpes. 

No importaba si lo habían golpeado antes de igual manera en los pasillos, o vestidores. Ahora lo golpeaban como si buscaran romperle algo. Realmente estaban esforzándose en hacerlo sufrir. Pero después de un rato se detuvieron y Barber comenzó a toser lo que parecía ser sangre.

(CLOSE)

(CLOSE) (CLOSE) (CLOSE) (CLOSE) (CLOSE)

Jacob estaba mareado, le dolía la cabeza y el estómago, incomodo con ese sabor a hierro dentro de su boca y aun así, se negaba a llorar frente a ellos. Cuando Charlie se le acerco, le esculpió los rastros de sangre en la cara.

\- ¡AH! - Grito asqueado por sentir la espesa sangre, mezclada con saliva resbalarle de la cara. Eso no evito que le diera un golpe en el pómulo izquierdo. Jake sujeto su cabeza para poder mantener los ojos abiertos, en ese momento pudo ver borroso. 

Mientras que Alex observaba con curiosidad algo detrás de ellos. Era un almacén de limpieza, en la parte de hasta atrás.

\- Oigan, ¿Escucharon el rumor de que Barber se ofreció a chupársela a uno de octavo? - Se rio, y estiró su mano hacia el estante. Sus dedos alcanzaron un tubo de metal, se enrollaron en una parte de esto, a su alcance lo dejó caer en su otra mano, dando pequeños golpes - ¿Por qué no nos muestras que tanto puedes hacer Barber? - Con una mirada siniestra. Los otros dos lo sostuvieron, Zackary tomo el brazo de Jacob, dejándolo inmovilizado. Charlie le jalo el cabello hacia atrás para que mantuviera la cabeza alta.

\- Vamos, abre la boca- Pero no lo hizo, solo apretó la boca, dejando un dolor horrible en sus dientes - Joder tío, esto tienes que grabarlo - Jake se congelo al ver la cámara de un celular a unos metros de el. Quería escapar.

\- Abre la boca marica - Le ordenó Alex mientras golpeaba el tubo en su mano y finalmente lo forzaron a hacerlo. Zackary torció su brazo dejándolo a nada de romperlo y Jacob no tuvo mas opción que gritar.

Metieron el tubo de metal en su boca, el sabor era repugnante y sentía arcadas. Los demás se reían, pero Jacob estaba comenzando a llorar por la horrible sensación, el sabor a bacterias que se habría paso en su lengua. También por el dolor en los extremos de sus labios que comenzaban a cortarse por el contacto rudo sobre ellos. Quería desaparecer de y nunca más volver a ser visto.

\- Mira como lo disfruta - Charlie soltó una pequeña carcajada al ver a Jake ahogándose, en su mente lo comparo con la de las chicas porno.

Jake no podía moverse, le comenzaban a doler los brazos y el cuero cabelludo. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Esos chicos le estaban violando la boca con sexo oral simulado.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había pasado. Solo lloraba y se asqueaba cada vez mas. Pequeñas heridas se habrían dentro de su boca, el sabor de hierro y oxido lo hacían querer vomitar en ese momento. Tenia la cara empapada de lagrimas y sudor. 

(Open)(Open)(Open)(Open)

Cuando se cansaron de eso, sacaron el tuvo de la boca de Jacob y lo primero que hizo fue comenzar a vomitar. Claro, eso también lo grabaron.

\- Vámonos, creo que este marica ya entendió la lección - Zackary dejo caer de golpe el celular del chico antes de salir. Jake siguió vomitando y depuse termino quedándose en el suelo, con las lágrimas cayendo a chorros de sus ojos. Se quedó ahí, sin hacer ruido, solo llorando y mirando el charco de su vómito. 

¿En que momento su vida se había convertido en eso?

Se levanto y tomo sus cosas. Fue a los lavabos del baño y se limpio la boca, no importo cuantas veces la enjuagara, todavía sentía el sabor del tuvo de metal en su boca. Mientras, se miraba al espejo. Tenía una parte del labio casi destrozada y un hematoma se le comenzaba a formar en la mejilla.

Apretó sus manos alrededor del lavabo, no había sido mucho, pero se sintió sucio, creyó que eso debía ser parecido a lo que algunas mujeres sentían cuando las acosaban en las calles. Y odio sentirse así. Quería creer que solo era una pesadilla.


	12. NO

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob se debate entre volver a la escuela o no. Desearía no haberlo hecho.

No durmió en toda la noche. Su padre, Andy, lo interrogo toda la tarde y le prometió que si le decía quienes lo habían golpeado, el haría algo. Pero Jacob no decía nada, como si estuviera en shock, en un trance interminable

Lo llevaron a un doctor, por su aspecto, temían que se hubiera roto algo. Aunque no fue así. Le dieron un justificante para no practicar gimnasia por un tiempo.

Mientras que su celular vibro una vez mas al lado suyo, miro la pantalla iluminarse. Y vio de que contacto se trataba, era el veinteavo mensaje que Ben le mandaba. Jacob simplemente no quería hablar con el. No quería saber nada de nadie, en especial de Ben y sus amigos. Desesperado por seguir escuchando su celular vibrar, lo desconecto del enchufe y lo metió al armario. Volvió a su cama para cubrirse hasta la cara con su manta. Supo que no iba a poder dormir esa noche.

"Hola Jake"  
"¿Mañana donde siempre?"  
....  
"Hey Jacob, ¿Todo bien?"  
"Por favor responde"  
....  
....  
"Jake"  
"¿Hice algo mal?"

Eran los mensajes que Jacob no había mirado en todo el día. Porque ni siquiera se molesto en revisar su celular. Muy lejana en su mente, considero la idea de matar, pero matarse a si mismo.

Mientras Ben trataba de terminar su lasaña mientras resiste la tentación de revisar su celular. Sus padres se dieron cuenta de que estaba desanimado, no se molestaron en preguntar, creyeron que quizás eran problemas con chicas.  
Cuando se fue a su habitación reviso el chat, ninguno de sus mensajes fue leído. La paranoia del enamoramiento, algo así, llevaba dos meses y medio gustando de Barber, procuraba siempre estar al tanto de Jake, que estuviera bien y eso, disimuladamente de cierta manera. No quería ablandarse totalmente, le avergonzaba su buen lado. Pero que Jacob no le respondiera lo preocupaba, no estaba ocupado, usualmente le decía cuando lo estaba.

Cuando amaneció al día siguiente. Jacob saco su celular del armario, siguió sin leer los mensajes. A excepción de uno anónimo de Facebook.

"¿Te gusta ahogarte?"

Bloqueo al usuario y después bajo a desayunar. Donde sus padres le dieron una mirada de lastima.

\- ¿Seguro que quieres ir hoy Jacob? - Pregunto su madre con algo de preocupación por aquello. 

\- Tengo un examen - Susurro.

\- Podemos llamar para que lo presentes otro día - Aunque Laurie lo intentara, era inútil, supo que nada cambiaria la decisión de Jacob sobre ir a la escuela en ese momento. Ni siquiera acepto su amable petición de llevarlo a la escuela. Se iría caminando.

Su llegada a la escuela no paso desapercibida, sobre todo por los moretones en su cara. Unos murmuraban especulaciones sobre que le había sucedido, entre ellas, la peor para Jacob, donde afirmaban que lo golpearon en su casa, lo cual era mentira. Sus amigos le hicieron preguntas, Derek como siempre, espero a que Dylan se alejara cuando lo llamo un profesor y miro a Jacob.

\- Jake, dime que sucedió - Miro a su alrededor para ver si alguien se veía expectante, como siempre, aquellos que los molestaban se reían de aquello - Fue, ¿Ben? - Jacob lo miro como si estuviera ofendido.

\- NO - Dijo - Oye, Ben no tuvo nada que ver - Se recorrió el cabello con la mano - No quiero hablar de eso Derek -

Siguieron un camino hasta su clase juntos, que todavía no comenzaba. Se topo con la segunda persona a la cual no quería ver. Cuando Rifkin vio el rostro de Jacob. Quiso caminar hacia el y tomar este entre sus manos antes de preguntarle quién le había hecho eso. No lo hizo. 

Escucho a Joel y Charlie reírse de ello.

\- ¿Por qué esa cara Ben? - Pregunto Noel que también se había divertido un poco con la situación, aunque no estaba riendo tanto como los otros.

\- Solo, no se quien le pondría tanto esfuerzo para golpear a Jac...Barber - Por un momento considero al igual que antes, lanzar un insulto. No se veía capaz de hacer eso. Y pensar que en su primera clase tendría que ignorar todos esos golpes en el rostro de Jake hasta que pudiera pararse a conversar con el. 

Ben tardo en entrar al salón, había ido a ajustar cuentas antes de hacerlo. Para cuando entro, vio el pequeño bullicio que se comenzaba a formar a unas bancas a la derecha de donde Derek y Jacob estaban sentados. Vio a una pareja de chicas girarse para mirar a Jacob y después reírse en su pequeño circulo. 

\- ¡Esto es asqueroso! - Grito su amiga viendo su celular. Eso capto la atención de Ben, quien vio a sus compañeras girarse para ver a Jacob sentado al lado de Derek. Aunque no se notara tanto, estaba temblando.

Vio a Jacob desde la pizarra. El chico estaba a nada de comenzar a llorar y parecía que Derek buscaba saber lo que sucedía en ese momento. Porque de repente, toda conversación era sobre Jacob. 

\- Jacob - Murmuro al llegar a la banca de enfrente - ¿Qué suc- - 

\- ¡Ben! - Lo llamo uno de sus amigos - ¡Ven a ver esto! - El nombrado miro a Jacob y Derek. Camino hacia donde lo habían llamado. Cuando estuvo delante de Alex quien al parecer era el que estaba formando todo aquello, todos lo dejaron pasar. 

Desde el otro lado del salón, Jacob comenzaba a limpiarse la cara constantemente porque comenzaba a llorar. Su pierna marcaba un compás de tiempo, levantándose y bajando cada segundo mas rápido. 

Ben lo observo y un momento después, su mirada se desvió para ver el celular que ponían unos metros abajo de su cabeza. Pudo sentir su estomago revolverse después de ver lo que se reproducía en el celular. Sintió como si el tiempo se congelara, mientras escuchaba de fondo las risas de sus compañeros. Miro al frente, viendo a Joel que le negó con la cabeza, era de los pocos que realmente no se reían. 

A Jacob comenzaba a preocuparle que Ben no dijera nada y algo dentro de el le dijo:

"¿Realmente crees que va a hacer algo? Es Ben Rifkin, supéralo marica"

En ese punto Jake se mordía la carne del labio para no soltar ningún sollozo. Derek comenzó a preocuparse. Por la barbilla de Jacob resbalaba sangre de donde sus dientes habían comenzado a perforar la carne. Derek no lo soportaba mas, apretó los puños decidido a levantarse y ponerle un alto a eso. Pero se le adelantaron.

Ben hizo una sonrisa que temblaba mostrando los dientes y estiro su mano para tomar el celular. Cuando lo tuvo entre sus dedos, su sonrisa se borro de la nada y con una mueca de odio lo lanzo contra la pizarra del salón, destrozando la pantalla, haciendo que incluso la batería y tarjeta de memoria salieran del teléfono. Eso provoco que las risas se apagaran y algunos retrocedieran uno o dos pasos por la reacción tan violenta de Ben, que de reojo y con discreción vio a Jacob levantar la cabeza para ver que sucedía.

\- ¡¿Qué diablos te sucede?! - Le grito Alex.

\- Alégrate de que no fuera tu cara - Dijo en un tono en el cual solo el lo pudiera escuchar. A punto de darle la espalda Alex lo sostuvo.

\- ¡¿Qué mierda esta mal contigo!? - Grito y ahora todos eran espectadores lo que sucedía. A Ben le enfureció eso, no había nada malo en el, no lo había. 

\- No vuelvas a tocarme - El enojo se distinguía en su voz - Oh te prometo que voy a romperte las jodidas manos - Alex jamás retrocedía ante las amenazas, pero el escuchar a su "amigo" decirle aquello, le causo temor. Mientras que Ben, solo pensó que todo seria mejor si Alex estuviera muerto en ese mismo momento.


	13. Te quiero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacob conversa con Ben sobre lo que sucedió.

Tras mostrar una pequeña parte de su faceta violenta. No paso desapercibido que Ben ya no era el mismo de antes. Aun así, nadie se había atrevido a reportar aquel video. Y Alex se enfureció mucho mas cuando se dio cuenta de que mientras todos le prestaban atención a Ben, alguien había robado la tarjeta de memoria de su celular y no había respaldo.  
Dos clases mas. Sonó el timbre del descanso, Ben fue al gimnasio, porque las miradas de todos sus compañeros que ya habían comenzado a comentar lo sucedido, le molestaban. 

Como siempre, se sentó en las gradas. Con la cabeza baja, no quería nada, nada de nadie. Apretó los ojos y pensó "¿Qué pasaría si hubiera hecho otra cosa?" quizás si había algo mal en el. Recordó la imagen rápida que había imaginado en ese salón de clases, donde golpeaba a Alex contra las mesas y después continuaba, sin parar. No entendió como fue capaz de controlar ese impulso casi asesino que se había creado dentro de se su ser cuando vio ese video, cuando vio lo que le habían hecho a Jacob, a la persona que quería.

Ver ese video lo había hecho sentirse mal, peor que eso, fue como si sintiera que estaban acuchillándole por dentro, y ese sentimiento que fue encontrado en la mañana, de correr a Jacob y prometerle que mataría al que lo había golpeado, volvió a tenerlo una vez dentro de su salón de clases. 

Escucho la puerta del gimnasio abrirse. No era Jacob. Noel caminaba con prisa a su lado y se sentó por un momento a su lado. Dio un suspiro y estiro algo pequeño de color azul frente a el.

\- ¿La quieres? ¿O la envuelvo para un regalo de navidad? - Era la tarjeta de memoria del celular - Creí que seria mejor que no tuviera esto - Ben la envolvió en su mano y la guardo - Creo que nunca imagine que te gustara Barber -

\- Debiste hacerlo, eres mi mejor amigo - 

\- Lo se - Contesto - Tienes que contarme como sucedió porque de verdad, se me ocurren muchas cosas, pero no creo que todas sean aptas para el publico - 

\- Eres asqueroso -

La puerta del gimnasio se abrió de nuevo, esta vez si era Jacob. Noel le sonrió a su amigo, levantándose y caminando fuera del gimnasio, Jacob lo miro como si viera algo extraño. Al quedarse a solas, ambos se miraron, Jake vio los ojos de Ben iluminarse de la alegría cuando lo vio. Se sentó a su lado, como era de costumbre, al inicio ninguno hablo, pero por primera vez Jacob quería decir algo. 

\- Gracias, por lo que hiciste - Hizo una pequeña sonrisa. 

\- Debí hacer mas que eso - Contesto Ben - Quería golpearlo y bueno, quizás no debí ir con Noel ayer, debí quedarme contigo - Sintió una considerable y pequeña cantidad de culpa, aunque no lo era.

\- Lo hiciste, creo que nadie volvió a hablar o decir algo del video en todas las demás clases. Realmente diste miedo - No quería verse de esa manera jamás. En su mente el sentía que se veía como un idiota tratando de verse como un héroe- De verdad cumpliste tu palabra -

Rifkin se ofendió un poco, no era difícil de creer que quizás era de esas personas que prometen algo y le dan vuelta a la tortilla sacando trapos sucios. Pero el realmente quería a Jacob y Jacob no podía negar que también quería a Ben.

\- Y tu, ¿estas bien? - 

\- Supongo que si - Murmuro. Miro el suelo quedándose ausente. Abrió sus ojos cuando sintió la mano de Ben acunando su rostro, no le importaba que no fueran las mas suaves del mundo, era una sensación agradable.

\- ¿Te duele? - Dudo mirando el rostro de Jacob.

\- No cuando haces eso - Era un fan de las cosas rudas, en cambio, dejaba de serlo cada vez que besaba o tocaba a Ben, porque cada que lo hacia, se veía como si temiera dañarlo aunque fuera un poco. Lo trataba con cuidado.

\- Jacob, aun me falta cambiar muchas cosas, pero aun así, ¿Me darías esa oportunidad? - Se quedaron en silencio - Si, no crees estar listo para hacerlo, esta bien, puedo esperarte - 

\- Me gustaría dártela, aunque sea algo pronto - Contesto con una pequeña sonrisilla.

Rifkin dio la misma sonrisa con una pequeña risa.

\- Creo que este es el mayor cliché que tendremos en todas nuestras vidas - Dijo riendo. Con esa sonrisa que estando junto a Jacob, no era nada falsa. 

\- No te voy a negar eso - Respondió. 

Jacob se recargo en el cuerpo de Ben, quien con una sonrisa, rodeo sus hombros con su brazo. El calor que le daba era tan enternecedor y seguro. 

\- Te quiero, Jake - Murmuro mientras con su mano abierta daba frotes en el hombro del muchacho.

\- Lo se - 

Y aunque pudiera ser que Ben estuviera feliz en ese momento por conseguir una respuesta afirmativa de Jacob para llevar las cosas mas enserio. Su mente seguía con Alex, el realmente iba a pagar por lo que había hecho, y si se atrevía a tocar una vez mas a Jake, lo mataría.


	14. Prefacio

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mitad del día, llegan noticias realmente turbias en su escuela. Cuidado con lo que deseas.

Jacob caminaba por el parque camino a la escuela. Había nieve, comenzaba a hacer frio en esos días. Mientras caminaba, vio algo que lo dejo extrañado. Acelero el paso, acercándose a la orilla del camino.

\- ¿Ben? - Pregunto. Su novio estaba tirado bajo una pequeña pendiente, a un lado del pequeño lago de agua helada - ¿Estas bien? - Se acerco con cuidado, resbalando un poco por las hojas, pero sin llegar a ensuciarse. Sintió que su corazón latía mas rápido. 

No recibió ninguna respuesta en ese tiempo y temió al creer que Ben podría estar herido. Lo tomo de la chamarra para verlo bien. Pero habría pagado por borrar lo que había visto. Su novio, su Ben, estaba muerto. Los ojos desorbitados y sin luz, vacíos en totalidad y la playera gris humedecida por la sangre que llego hasta su cuello. Su piel pálida por la perdida de sangre. Se congelo, no pudo hablar, quería llamarlo, quería que estuviera vivo, se alejo y miro sus manos, su cuchillo brillando, con la hoja empapada de sangre, se pregunto a si mismo que era lo que había hecho. 

Se levanto de la cama, con el sudor frio resbalándole por los ojos y las mejillas empapadas de lagrimas. Una pesadilla, se había sentido tan real. Tallo sus ojos mientras trataba de regular la respiración tan acelerada que tenia. Miro a su lado para asegurarse. Ben seguía dormido con tranquilidad. Jacob fue a su cajón y lo abrió, confirmando que su cuchillo no estaba dentro. Con la explicación de que se lo había dado a Ben un días antes de que sus padres registraran su cuarto

Su sueño le dio tanto miedo que no pudo volver a dormir en ese momento. No sabia porque se había sentido tan real, pero el dolor de ese momento, de ver a Ben muerto, lo destruyo.

\- ¿Qué sucede Jake? - Rifkin adormilado se despertó mientras lo veía sentado en la silla al lado de su buro. Tardo un poco en darse cuenta de que Jacob estaba llorando, se levanto de la cama con miedo y se le acerco, sentándose en la silla libre - Hey, ¿Qué paso? - Lo miro buscando una respuesta.

\- Solo, una pesadilla - Contesto.

\- ¿Qué pasaba en ella? - Jacob lo miro y el otro chico sintió un nudo en el estomago al verlo así. Solamente lo atrajo hacia el haciendo que pusiera la cabeza en su pecho - Esta bien, solo fue un mal sueño Jake - Afirmo mientras pasaba sus dedos por el cabello de su novio - Cámbiate y vamos a dormir, todo estará bien - Jacob hizo caso, poniéndose otra playera que no estuviera llena de sudor y limpiándose la cara con una toalla. Finalmente fue junto a Ben quien lo esperaba en la cama. Benjamín puso un brazo alrededor de Jacob mientras se volvía a dormir. Pero Jacob seguía despierto, algo le sabia mal en todo eso.

Rifkin pasaría una o dos semanas en casa de los Barber. Que por cierto, todavía no estaban al tanto de la relacion entre su hijo y huésped. Jacob no estaba seguro de salir del closet en ese momento con su familia y Ben lo respetaba, lo cual significaba que el tampoco lo haría hasta que Jacob estuviera listo. Aunque era raro que sus padres no sospecharan anda después de un mes de relacion. Que recontándolo, habían pasado ya tres meses desde la primera vez que Ben se había quedado en esa casa, el tiempo se iba volando. Igual que los momentos que tenían juntos. 

Andy despertó a los chicos. Que por suerte habían cambiado de posición en la madrugada antes de que Andy los viera. 

\- Ben, no - Dijo Jacob cuando al cambiarse de ropa, el otro le dio un abrazo por atrás seguido de un beso. 

\- De acuerdo - Levanto las manos con falsa molestia dándose la vuelta, pero todavía mirando por encima de su hombro, no era ningún santo. 

Ben ayudaba a Jacob a recordar palabras para un examen mientras el disfrutaba de un waffle congelado, en su casa, su madre no lo habría dejado comer eso por la dieta de lacrosse, pero ahora no estaba con ella. 

\- Chicos, ¿quieren que los lleve hoy? - Pregunto Laurie.

\- Esta bien, caminaremos - Dijo Jacob y Ben sonrió al escuchar eso, nunca había suficiente tiempo a solas. En esa caminata iban charlando de algunas cosas, cuando Ben miro a una persona que iba metros adelante de ellos. 

\- Jake, me adelantare, tengo que hablar con Noel, ¿Te veo después? - Que tu novio te deje en medio de su caminata no tan romántica no era nada malo.

\- No hay problema - Dijo mirando a la persona, no alcanzaba a distinguirla, pero era claro que se trataba de alguien de su edad. Ben estiro un envoltorio pequeño, era el cuchillo que le había pedido guardar.

\- Te veo luego - Sonrió corriendo detrás de la persona. Jacob estaba tomando otro camino distinto, pero se detuvo un momento, Ben se había ido por el parque. La pesadilla de esa noche se le vino a la mente y decidió tomar el camino del parque esa vez. Después de todo, si algo pasaba, su amigo confiable estaba en su bolsillo.

Una vez en la escuela, Jacob vio a Ben charlando con Noel. Se alegro de ver que estaba a salvo, pero, había sucedido algo en el camino, no supo que tan confiable seria ir a hablarlo con Ben.  
En su clase de Biología, no paso nada interesante, solo unas cuantas bromas que a algunos les habían hecho gracia y solo eso. Cuando de repente, el altavoz de la escuela sonó, con un anunciado.

"Atención alumnos, la escuela esta en cierre de emergencia...."

Sin esperar mas tiempo, los alumnos comenzaron a seguir el protocolo, apagando las luces y manteniéndose lejos de las ventanas. La mayoría llamando a sus padres por cualquier cosa y para avisar sobre lo que estaba sucediendo. Jacob llamo a su padre y en la conversación pregunto.

\- ¿Hay algún tirador lunático por ahí? - Escucho el silencio de su padre y supo lo que pasaba.

\- No puedo decirlo ahora Jake - 

Cuando el cierre termino, todos esperaron indicaciones y entonces todos lo supieron.

\- El cuerpo de Alex Willow fue encontrado esta mañana en el parque... - Fue cuando Jacob recordó el libro de Coraline y la puerta secreta. Con esa famosa inscripción:

"Cuidado con lo que deseas"

Ahora se preguntaba, ¿Cuánto tardarían en saber que el descubrió el cuerpo y no lo reporto? Y aprendió algo, no desees cosas de las que después te arrepentirás. Y cuantas veces había dicho "Ojala estuvieras muerto"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bueno, aquí termina la primera parte de esta historia. La siguiente tendrá lugar en los sucesos de la serie, sigan leyendo.


End file.
